


Tell Me, in Storms, that You Love Me

by lookslikerain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/pseuds/lookslikerain
Summary: Because most of the times their love doesn't rely on saying those three words out loud.OrA ficlet collection updated daily to the days leading up to Christmas. Each fic prompted by a sentence.





	1. dancing with your head on his shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying this to write daily and hopefully I'll stick to my goal and update this everyday (even though I'm starting a day late with two fics)
> 
> These prompts are actually from the 'love is' comics I'll link them here eventually.

_A step to the right. Or maybe it’ll be better if he takes a step back. Or rather, he could stay in his spot and instead do a quick twirl―no, that won’t work._

Ohno sighs and grabs his phone, pausing the music and allowing the room to be filled with silence. He crosses out what he’d written earlier, some of the notes he’d been scribbling for the choreography, before pulling up a chair and dropping himself on it. He runs a hand through his damp hair before leaning back, stretching his arms above his head, and letting out a long breath.

 _It’s been a long day._ The preparations and rehearsals for their upcoming concert tour have started and it’s been over two hours since their rehearsals for the day had ended and Ohno had stayed back to continue finishing and finalizing the choreography.

Except, he’s tired and leaving this for tomorrow in favor of going back home seems so tempting, especially after Nino’s text. He’d been writing down his thoughts and ideas for a part of the choreography and when he’d grabbed his phone to replay the last part of the song again, to visualize how it’ll be and practice it, he noticed the notification of a new message from Nino.

He can’t remember what work Nino had after their rehearsals, but whatever it was had ended smoothly and quicker than planned, and Nino sent him a text letting him know he’s going back home and asking when he’s coming. Ohno had sent a quick reply of how he’s unsure of it and Nino only replied with a short text consisting of a series of emojis he couldn’t comprehend what it’s supposed to mean followed with a ‘ _if you make me wait too long you’re sleeping on the couch.’_

Somehow that text and knowing Nino’s going to be back home awaiting him had filled him up with a newfound determination and energy to finish up finalizing this choreography. At that reminder, Ohno smiles and pushes himself off the chair, playing the music again, and stepping aside, eyes focused on the mirrored wall in front of him and his reflection.

He takes in a deep breath, determined to come up with the perfect steps this time, and he lets out a long breath and lets his body move with flow.

Half an hour later, Ohno’s picks up his phone, stopping the music again, and dropping it on top of the table. He’s tapping his fingers absentmindedly against the table, eyes scanning his notes, and humming brightly to himself seeing the song’s choreography forming nicely together. At this rate, he can finish the choreography for this song by tonight if he stays a while longer. It’s getting late and he can feel his energy draining at a fast rate, but he figures he can push himself a bit more for tonight only.

Ohno’s underlining some of the parts that could use a bit of a touch up when he remembers Nino’s text. He picks up his phone instantly, still humming to himself, and he’s typing out a new text to Nino telling him he’s coming late and not to wait up for him, when he figures Nino could be home already and he can call him instead.

Ohno taps Nino’s name and it only rings twice before Nino picks up and answers, “You’re coming late. I knew you’d do that.”

Ohno shuts his eyes, smiling in the empty room, because Nino’s scolding him, not seeming the slightest bit impressed, yet there’s something comforting about hearing his voice that has this warmth spreading in his heart, “I didn’t say that.”

Ohno can practically hear Nino rolling his eyes at him with the way he scoffs, “Then why are you calling?”

“To tell you not to wait up for me.”

“What makes you think I’m at home awaiting you?” Nino asks and Ohno hums.

“You love me too much.” Ohno laughs when Nino tsks at the other end.

“I’m starting to have doubts about that with how you’re choosing to stay rather than coming home when I’ve finished early.”

Ohno bites his lips and honestly, it’s so tempting to leave everything and go back home now that he’s heard Nino’s voice. Nino’s at home already and he could leave to be with him. With how hectic their schedules are going to get with the concert preparations before the tour start, they’re barely going to get time alone together. He could choose to go home and savor these moments with how rare they’ll become in the upcoming weeks and months.

He parts his mouth, ready to tell Nino he’s having doubts and considering coming back, when he hears the faint sound of a door shutting on the other end and shortly followed by another exact sound. And he’s only noticing it now with how he’s focusing intently on it, but that sounds a lot like quick, rushed footsteps. He furrows his brows at that, “Nino, what are you doing?”

“Walking.”

“Walking?”

“Do you not know what walking is? Do I need to explain what walking is―”

“Nino.” Ohno chuckles, running a hand through his hair, pushing it away from where it’d been sticking slightly to his forehead, “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then?” Nino hums and Ohno knows he’s stalling because he knows Nino enough like that.

“You’re not at home?” Ohno asks, just letting Nino take his time to answer, pretending he’s got no clue on what Nino’s purposely doing, even though they’re both well-aware Nino knows that.

“I’m not at home.” Nino replies, keeping his answers vague, and letting Ohno answer him with more questions.

“Where are you?”

“I’m going somewhere.”

Ohno furrows his brows. It’s getting late, _where is he planning on going,_ “Where?”

“My other boyfriend’s place. You know, the one that actually loves me and won’t choose choreography over me?”

“I’m glad you didn’t invite him over. It’d be weird if I came over and saw him.” Ohno hums, going along as always with the nonsense Nino comes up with.

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you where I’m going. I don’t want you to know where he lives.” Ohno hears another door shutting, a bit louder this time, and his curiosity’s only growing.

“Why shouldn’t I know where he lives?” Ohno asks.

“Because I don’t want you to go there and make a scene.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because you love me so much.” Nino says and Ohno can hear Nino’s footsteps getting quicker now.

Ohno hums, “If I loved you I wouldn’t have chosen choreography over you.”

“For saying that, you’re sleeping on the sofa for the next month.”

“Hey!” Ohno chuckles quietly when he hears Nino’s bright chuckles at the other end and sighs, “Seriously, where are you going?”

“I told you, to meet the person who loves me―”

“Nino, I’m serious―”

“You love me.” Nino interrupts and Ohno furrows his brows, still clueless on where all of this is going, and Nino seems to notice it with the silence that lingers, and very quietly says, “Oh-chan, turn around.”

“What are you talking about―” Ohno turns around when a loud knock against the door interrupts him and his eyes widen when it’s pushed open and Nino’s peeking behind it.

“So, do you love me or not?” Nino asks, grinning widely as he ends the call, and Ohno’s frozen in his spot, phone still clutched in his hand against his ear.

“Nino.” Ohno mumbles in the quiet room when his mind starts working again and seems to realize Nino’s actually here. Nino enters, shutting the door behind him, and Ohno can’t tear his gaze away from him.

He drops his phone aside and Nino takes the few steps separating them and stands in front of him, “You still didn’t answer me.”

“Nino.” Ohno whispers again, voice filled with awe, and steps forward, wrapping his arms around Nino, and he meant to lean forward, to steal a quick kiss from Nino, but Nino leans back, and Ohno whines, “Why?”

“You’re all sweaty and I’ve already showered, don’t pull me too close.” Nino scrunches up his nose adorably, and Ohno has to resist himself from leaning forward and pressing a kiss at the tip of his nose for that only.

Nino steps away from his grasp, stepping towards Ohno’s bag, and grabs his towel.

“You came because you couldn’t wait for me?” Ohno asks, voice teasing slightly, but soft, and Nino shakes his head.

“Because you’re overworking yourself. You’re too tired and if I let you stay up, whatever you’ll come up with you’ll just want to go over it next time.” Nino says and gently pats dry his face, pressing the towel against Ohno’s cheeks and forehead. Ohno wraps his arms around Nino again, loosely this time, but still to keep him close enough, and gaze fixed on Nino. “And I’m sure you were already considering going over the few last steps you came up with, weren’t you?”

Ohno grins in response and Nino rolls his eyes at him, dropping the towel atop his head. Ohno runs a hand through Nino’s hair, mussed up slightly from the wind, before lowering his hand and cupping his cheek. He pulls Nino closer, connecting their lips, and sighs into the kiss. When they pull back, Nino pulls the towel down and drops it around his neck, and smiles. Ohno can’t keep his gaze fixed anywhere else except on Nino, noting the visible bags underneath his eyes, eyes so tired yet there’s a soft glow in them that Ohno’s heart flips whenever he sees it because it’s always directed to him only.

And maybe it’s the overwhelming desire he’d been having to go home with the sheer exhaustion washing over him, along with the way Nino’s eyes are bright underneath the slightly dim lights, and having Nino here in front of him even though he’s supposed to be home now, it’s enough for him to abruptly pull Nino closer, closing the gap between them.

Nino yelps and Ohno grins as he hides his face against the side of Nino’s head, chuckling when Nino swats his back.

“You’re all sweaty! I told you don’t pull me close!” Nino grumbles, half-hearted at best, because contradicting to his words, he drops his head atop his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Ohno.

“I just want to hold you.” Ohno mumbles, lowering his arms around Nino’s waist and squeezing just gently.

“You could have waited until we’re home and you’ve showered.” Nino replies, voice hushed matching Ohno’s.

“But I wanted to do it now.” Ohno sighs, hiding his face against the crook of his neck, and inhaling sharply.

“Because you want me to go back alone and still choosing the choreography over coming back home?” Ohno chuckles, moving back instantly, and holds Nino’s hand when he pinches his arm sharply, lowering his hand to stop him from inflicting more pain. He smiles brightly at Nino when Nino raises a brow, “So, what will it be?”

Nino takes a step back but Ohno intertwines their hands, pulling him sharply back, and wrapping his arms around Nino’s waist tightly and assertively, “You’re staying here.”

Nino lets out a quiet chuckle, “That wasn’t one of the choices.”

“It’s fine. Now you can stay and help me come up with new choreography.” Nino hums and pats Ohno’s back.

“Right. I think you’re forgetting the part that I’m not good at that.”

“Just stay like this for a bit, will you?” Ohno whispers into the quiet room and Nino sighs in defeat.

Nino’s got his arms around his neck and Ohno lowers his arms slightly to wrap it around Nino’s waist, underneath his jacket, and Nino lets out a short breath.

He smiles and presses a kiss against the side of his head, inhaling sharply at how familiar this comfortable warmth of Nino is, and knows for sure he can’t go back to choreography now. Because choreography has him counting his steps, racking his brain to find what’s perfect and what to do, but with Nino nothing’s ever like that. There is never any calculated step or anything, it’s always natural their movements and actions, going along each other, and complementing one another.

Even dancing with Nino’s different, he thinks, and doesn’t think about it much before swaying their bodies gently, and Nino goes along with it instantly. Ohno can feel that flip in his stomach at this, at how everything feels right with Nino, even starting something all of a sudden without any notice or practice.

Nino doesn’t say a word about that, his arms still wrapped around his neck, and Ohno’s arms around his waist tight and assertive, and heart feeling light yet about to burst with the love he has for Nino. It should be ridiculous this entire situation, there isn’t even any music playing, yet Ohno only presses another kiss against the side of Nino’s head, their movements still gentle and slow.

“Maybe this can be part of the new choreography.” Ohno smiles when Nino laughs brightly, filling up the quiet room brightly with his voice, and Ohno won’t get ever tired of hearing it.

“You can’t, Oh-chan.” Nino replies, voice light, and Ohno hums.

“Why not? There is still one more song the choreography’s still not finalized and it’s a song on the slower side.” Ohno says, leaning backwards slightly, and moves his right arm back, holding his hand for Nino, and Nino ducks his head down, smiling gently. He understands what Ohno wants because he moves his arm back, holding onto Ohno’s hand, locking his left hand into his.

Ohno’s got his arm firmly yet gently placed against Nino’s hips, swaying their bodies gently again, this time with wider steps, yet Nino instantly follows his rhythm. And there’s something about the way they dance, the confidence of their movements, moving as one, and it honestly doesn’t feel like dancing anymore. It seems so natural and right, the way they move and the way their bodies fit perfectly together.

“See, you’re good at this.” Ohno says and watches Nino looking down at their feet as they continue moving naturally in the room, dancing to no music, and only to what feels right to them.

“Still not enough reason for this to be part of the choreography.” Nino answers, lifting his head again to lock his gaze with Ohno and Ohno hums.

“The fans would like that. Matsujun, not so sure. We’re five, so one of us will end up alone. He’ll definitely say that.”

“Yeah, because that’s the only reason why he won’t allow that.” Nino shakes his head at Ohno and Ohno grins, dropping his forehead against Nino’s, humming slightly, and shuts his eyes, savoring the moment.

“Alright, there might be other reasons as well why we can’t do that.” Ohno opens his eyes and his breathing hitches. It’s ridiculous because how long have they been together, but being this close to Nino is still enough to fill his heart up with this warmth and happiness. He smiles and gently whispers against Nino’s lips, “Doing this with you just here alone is enough for me.”

“Sappy.” Nino says and yet he’s parting his lips willingly for Ohno when he connects their lips.

When they part, they remain close enough, just staring at each other, and continue taking small steps, dancing in the quiet room. Ohno grins when an idea sinks into his head and he leans back, brightly looking at Nino, and Nino raises a brow. 

“Twirl. Do a little twirl?” Ohno brightly says and Nino giggles, shaking his head.

“No.”

“Please? Just one twirl.”

“No,” Nino giggles louder when Ohno slowly starts lifting their locked hands, prompting him to twirl, “No! I’m not doing that.”

“Please?” Ohno pleads again and Nino rolls his eyes fondly, biting his lips, before allowing Ohno to lift their locked hands completely, halting their movements, and twirling Nino once.

He holds out his other arm for Nino, pulling him into his arm again, arm tight against Nino’s waist, while Nino hides his face against his neck, muffling his loud laughter, and Ohno never realized his heart could love someone as much as it does for Nino right now.

Nino moves his head back, resting it on Ohno’s shoulder, and drops his other arm around Ohno again as Ohno sways their bodies gently once again.

“I love you.” Ohno presses a kiss atop his head and Nino smiles before moving his head slightly to presses a kiss against his neck. 

He doesn’t know how long they remain like that, swaying their bodies gently, with Ohno’s arms around Nino’s hips tightly, and Nino’s head on his shoulder, murmuring softly to each other. 

“We should go home.” Nino eventually says and Ohno hums in agreement.

“Yeah, we should.” Ohno pauses, “I suppose we really can’t include this in the choreography.”

Nino laughs loudly again, his laughter bright, and Ohno can’t help himself but smile at that, pressing Nino closer one last time to press another kiss atop his head before they leave, because he’ll never get tired of hearing that laugh.

He’ll do anything and everything he can to continue hearing that laugh and having Nino like this, just like he decided on that years and years ago and his heart has never wavered about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


	2. when you can't bring yourselves to say goodnight

He told himself he’d wait two hours.

Yet when Nino looks at the clock, he’s aware not even an hour and half has passed, and decides he’s waited enough.

Besides, his sister has already gone to her room and his mother had mentioned that she’s going to sleep soon. He gets up and tells himself he’s not impatient. No, it’s getting late and he might sleep ( _Even though he knows it’s a lie and he can’t sleep before making that call_ ).

“Don’t keep him up, Kazu.” His mother hums, smirking just slightly, and Nino ignores that.

“Goodnight.” He replies instead and heads to the kitchen. He grabs the phone and pulls up a chair, leaning against the wall, and punches in the number he memorized just a day after he’d received it. His finger hovers over the last digit, doubts spreading, because what if he’s already fallen asleep, what if he doesn’t feel like talking today. He lets out a long breath and pushes himself to punch in the final digit, pressing the phone’s handset against his ear, and it only takes a few seconds for the dial tone to go on before the call gets picked up.

“Hello?”

“Oh-chan?” Nino says, already smiling when Ohno hums in the other end.

“Hey,” Ohno pauses, and Nino hears a bit of shuffling, before he’s speaking again, “How are you? How was your day?”

“Interesting day. Aiba-chan tripped during rehearsals twice, and ended up tripping Jun-chan the third time. It was fun.” Ohno laughs brightly and Nino bites his lips, ducking his head down, and only now aware of the way he’s twirling the cord of the phone around his finger.

“Is he alright though?” Ohno asks, and Nino can practically hear him grinning.

“He is. It’s Aiba-chan, he’s done many worst things.” Nino says and Ohno chuckles lightly, before getting interrupted by a slight yawn and Nino can tell he’s trying to muffle it, “Tired?”

“No. I’m fine. I’m just in bed.” Ohno murmurs. Nino hears more rustles in the other end and figures it’s Ohno moving around in bed.

Nino’s mind is filled up with images of Ohno lying in bed, hair mussed up, and fighting back the urge to fall asleep. And his mind drifts off to those weeks he’d spent in Kyoto, of where he’d met Ohno, and of the times he’d dropped an arm around Nino, tired and sleepy, yet staying awake with Nino, and talking nonsense. He remembers the way he’d been smiling, a small smile, yet so genuine, and eyes droopy and exhausted, yet having such a bright glow in them every time he’d gaze at Nino and Nino’s heart had fluttered at that.

“Are you sure I’m not keeping you up?” Nino asks eventually, staring down at his own hands, and trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He doesn’t want to end the call already, but he knows he shouldn’t keep him up.

“You’re not.” Ohno pauses before adding, “Besides, it’s you, Nino.”

Nino bites back his lips from grinning and wonders if Ohno’s aware of what he’s doing to him and of what’s he saying and implying. Is he even aware of how Nino’s just trying to grab his attention?

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nino asks instead, letting go of the cord when he realizes he’s twirling it around his finger again.

Ohno hums, quieting down, and Nino had only spent several weeks with Ohno, yet somehow it’d been enough for him to know Ohno and to have this instinct that’s telling him Ohno’s not averting the topic, and rather just trying to find the right words.

“It means you’re Nino and I can talk to you even when I’m tired.” Ohno explains, voice slow.

“Is that a good thing?” Nino asks, heart skipping, and hopeful.

“Of course. I’m choosing to speak to you over sleep. And it’s just because you’re like that, Nino.” There’s a little flip in his stomach and Nino can feel a ball of happiness spreading in him, heart all warm, and he can’t stop the giggles that escape him.

“I feel honored.” Nino says, grinning brightly, and Ohno laughs lightly.

“You should.” Ohno says, yawning around the words.

“You sound really tired though.”

“Rehearsal today was a bit longer than usual and tiring. I think I was about to doze off halfway through it.” Ohno explains and Nino leans back against the chair.

“It’s good you didn’t.”

“Yeah, that would have been bad.” Ohno says, “And you? Other than Aiba tripping, how was rehearsal?”

“Fine. Just like usual.” Nino says, biting back the urge to say, _it was more fun when you were there._

“It feels like it was such a long time ago since we were having rehearsals together.” Ohno says his thoughts out loud and Nino can’t stop himself from sighing at that, filled with awe at how similar their thoughts are.

“Miss me?” Nino says, tone teasing and light, hiding his real intentions, and his poor attempt to flirt with Ohno. Because it’s impossible, he’s only fifteen and Ohno’s seventeen and why would he be interested in a kid like him.

“Yeah.” Ohno simply says, yet that answer came quick, and Nino can feel that warmth from earlier from Ohno’s words spreading again. He remembers back in Kyoto when he made it a personal goal to spend the most of the time he could with Ohno, sticking to his side, and feeling as if they’ve known each other for their entire lives when it’d only been a few weeks since they’ve met, and yet not once Ohno had pushed him away or shown any signs of disinterest.

_Could it mean anything?_

Nino hears a slight noise from the other end, one sounding a lot like a door opening and closing quickly, and hears Ohno mumbling something. There’s another voice and Nino’s heard that voice a quite a few times while in Kyoto and knows it belongs to Machida.

“Nino, I have to go.” Ohno says and Nino fights back the urge to plead Ohno to continue talking for a bit longer.

“Okay, will you finally call me next time or should I call you again?” Nino asks and Ohno chuckles slightly.

“I will call you next time.” Ohno pauses, “Then, should I call you around this time?”

“I’m keeping myself free at this time everyday so I’m expecting a call soon from you at this time, okay?”

“Okay.” Ohno agrees.

Silence lingers between them for a while, Nino focusing on hearing Ohno’s quiet breaths, and Nino hates that he says to say it so soon, but takes in deep breath and whispers, “Goodnight, Oh-chan.”

“Goodnight, Nino.”

When the call ends, Nino stares at the receiver, before putting it away. He wants to hear Ohno’s voice again, because for a while that’s all he’d been wanting. Yet now even hearing his voice doesn’t seem enough; he wants to see him again―he _needs_ to see him again soon.

He sighs and gets out the kitchen because one day Ohno’s coming back, and until then, these calls are enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


	3. when you can't even remember your quarrel

Nino tsks, watching his phone’s screen as it darkens, a series of texts popping up showing he’d lost and displaying his progress in the game so far.

They have two back to back recordings today and there’s still some time left before they’re going to be called for their first VS Arashi recording. He’s growing quite frustrated at how he doesn’t seem able to clear this level. He could find something else to do instead, and glances up to find Aiba on the couch nearby speaking to Sho, and further away Jun’s busy talking to Ohno.

_Right._

Nino lets out a long breath, focus back on his phone as he restarts the game and tries once again to go through the level. Except, not a minute later and he’s faced with the same dark screen again indicating him he’s lost. And honestly it’s expected with how he can’t concentrate on the game because currently his mind is occupied with other matters. More specifically of Ohno.

Because they’re having one of their ‘ _you’re-irritating-me-and-driving-me-crazy-and-you’re-not-staying-anywhere-close-to-me-even-though-I-still-love-you’_ arguments and he’s long learned his mind betrays him over and over again during these arguments, making him hyperaware of Ohno and his actions, making it difficult for him to concentrate on anything else.

Exasperated, Nino once again restarts the game. This time he manages to play fairly well compared to his previous few attempts, even when he overhears Ohno and Jun discussing the choreography for their tour. They go on for a while until Ohno mentions he has the sheets he’d been working on when Jun asks for it.

They quiet down after that and Nino hears the slight rustles coming when Ohno goes through his bag, and Nino continues ignoring that, trying to attentively focus on his game.

Ohno’s still going through his bag and Nino has to bite his tongue back from blurting out that he kept it in the side of the bag, and honestly _how has he forgotten already when he’d kept it just this morning!_

Nino takes in a deep breath and he knows had this happened any other time, he’d be laughing, calling Ohno an old man while finding the entire situation to be hilarious, yet he can only feel his irritation growing because of their present argument. The screen goes black again, once again failing the same level, and Nino’s hold on his phone tightens. He’s getting all fidgety, and fighting the urge to get up and pull the sheets out because Ohno’s sighing in defeat now. 

“I think I forgot it.”

Nino breaths deeply, watching as the screen fades out completely, and Jun’s muttering something about how it’s fine and it can wait since he only grew curious and wanted to see it before their next rehearsal. Nino’s tapping his fingers impatiently against his phone when Ohno chuckles lightly and speaks.

“I really thought I did bring it though.”

He can feel his irritation and impatience reaching their peak and drops his phone, standing up straight while grumbling under his breath, “You brought it. I saw you put in today morning.”

Nino’s aware of Jun’s and Ohno’s gazes fixed on him when he reaches Ohno’s side. He grabs the bag and instantly goes for the side part and pulls out the sheets. He tosses them to Ohno wordlessly, refusing to glance at Ohno, and Ohno mumbles a barely audible _‘thank you’_ that has Nino rolling his eyes before going back to his earlier spot.

And their little exchange had been enough for the other three to know their argument is still going on. Though they were instantly able to tell that the moment they walked in with how familiar the entire scene went.

It always starts with Aiba pouting before Sho would look between the two of them, shaking his head, and pulling Aiba because if he leaves him like that, he’d still be in his earlier spot pouting.

And then Jun would eye them carefully, glaring just a tad bit, his way of telling them, _don’t show it when the cameras are around or I’ll murder you both._

Nino would raise a brow then, _honestly, how long have we been doing this? We know how to act when the cameras are around_.

But, of course Jun would only sharpen his glare, _it’s just a reminder that you need to act as usual._

And then it’s Sho’s cue to step in, dragging Jun this time, because if he leaves Jun like that as well, this wordless conversation could go on for a while.

Nino lets out a long breath when he drops himself back on the sofa, grabbing his phone again, but unable to restart the game, or just find anything to distract himself with. Instead, he’s focusing once again on Ohno when he calls for Aiba and Nino watches Aiba as he goes by Ohno’s side before tearing his gaze away.

Nino stares at his phone blankly for several seconds before he notices Aiba getting up, heading back to his earlier spot, except this time he stops by Nino.

“Nino-chan, look!” Aiba’s grinning, dropping himself against Nino, and Nino pretends to whine, telling him to get off, but he’s already moving back, adjusting to make more space for Aiba. Aiba starts showing him some of the recent photos he’d taken in his phone, going on and on about each photo, and Nino tries not to think too much about what had just happened even though it’d been so obvious.

_Ohno called Aiba asking him to distract Nino._

Nino leans further into Aiba’s side, commenting about the photos, and smiles when Aiba starts gushing over one of the photos of a puppy he’d taken.

_Of course Ohno would still do that even when they’re arguing._

They remain like that for a few more minutes before they’re called and they leave the room with their arms around each other, laughing brightly between themselves.

* * *

Filming goes by smoothly for the first recording and Nino and Ohno had acted as usual, bumping into each other’s side, and messing around at times. Jun’s humming to himself brightly, so at least that’s a sign they were able to hide their current argument.

They’re still by each other’s side, mumbling their ‘ _thank you_ ’s as they make their way back to the changing room with Sho in front of them, and Jun and Aiba trailing behind them. They enter the changing room quietly, Nino accidently bumping into Ohno’s side, and Ohno holds out his hand for him, stopping him from tripping. Nino glances at Ohno properly for the first time since their argument started, and somehow the irritation from before creeps upon him. He pulls his arm away and Ohno huffs out a breath.

“Still arguing?” Jun asks, looking between the two of them, and Nino tsks, before looking away and Jun sighs in defeat.

They’ve still got sometime until the second recording and they’ve all sat in their own spots. Nino pulls out his phone and goes back to the game he’d been trying to earlier win. He’s on his fourth attempt when he spots Ohno from the corner of his eyes getting up from his spot. Nino knows had they not being arguing, he’d be next to him right now, resting his head on Nino’s shoulder and trying to take a nap, but Nino would find ways to keep him busy, messing with him, or prodding his side frequently, and stopping him from falling asleep. And Nino’s still irritated, yet that irritation seems to have faded slightly, with how he’s starting to desire Ohno to be next to him.

Nino’s snapped out of his thoughts when the screen of his phone darkens again and he’s lost for the fourth time consecutively. He tsks, restarting the game again, determent to get through it this time, and intently trying to block Ohno out of his thoughts. He’s deep in his thoughts, trying to block everything but the game, when he’s startled by the light touch against his shoulder. Except that touch is so familiar and Nino leans back instinctively, sitting straight, because that touch is always there making him conscious of the way he’d been straining his back with the way he’d been sitting hunched over his phone. It’s all so familiar and natural that Nino doesn’t think of it, until he looks up at Ohno and finds Ohno staring at him blankly and at where his hand is resting against his shoulder. And Nino’s certain he’s wearing a similar expression himself.

_Aren’t they still supposed to be arguing?_

Nino ignores his phone when it indicates he’s lost the game and forces himself to look down before shifting slightly, glancing back at Ohno briefly again, before looking down again, hoping Ohno would get what he’s trying to imply. And thankfully despite the fact they they’re still arguing, Ohno’s still on the same wavelength as Nino. He quietly sits down next to him, pulling out his own phone, and they settle next to each other without sharing a glance at the other or uttering a single word.

Nino has given up on the game, it’s a lost cause particularly with how Ohno’s directly next to him now, and starts to aimlessly scroll through his phone. He tries not to pay attention to Ohno, but he doesn’t miss noticing after several minutes have passed how he doesn’t seem to be going through his phone anymore. Nino glances back and finds Ohno staring ahead, eyes dropping, blinking slowly, and seeming on the verge of falling asleep. They’re going to get called soon and it’s not worth it to fall asleep now, and Nino’s aware of the way Ohno ends at times even drowsier when he’s awaken after only getting a few minutes of sleep.

He doesn’t think about it and nudges Ohno softly. Ohno blinks a few more times before slowly glancing back at Nino, eyes heavy with sleep, and Nino scoots closer, until he bumps into his side.

“Look.” Nino opens up a fishing video he’d found, holding his phone between the two of them, and Ohno rubs his eyes, blinking once again, and fighting back the urge to sleep. It doesn’t take long before he’s stopped blinking his eyes so frequently, actually focused on the video, and a small tired smile making its way across his face.

“Is fishing the only thing that stops you from falling asleep?” Nino mumbles and Ohno only hums in response, mesmerized by the video. Nino keeps his eyes focused on Ohno and bites his lips back from smiling at the way Ohno’s all fascinated at the video and smiling endearing at it.

_Right, they’re still supposed to be arguing._

* * *

The second recording goes well, despite the way it has left them all drained. They’re mumbling between themselves when they reach their changing room, getting changed, and grabbing their things before leaving.

And Nino hasn’t made an attempt to speak to Ohno after their recording, but he still quietly awaits Ohno by his side. He glances aside and finds Jun staring at them, grinning slightly.

“Are you two still arguing?” Jun asks and it promptly has Ohno and Nino glancing at each other. Nino narrows his eyes at Ohno when he continues staring at him and Ohno lets out a long breath, shaking his head, “Okay. I think I understand that.”

“What are you arguing about?” Sho asks this time, and Nino watches Ohno as he parts his mouth, but then bites his lips, before slowly looking back at Nino, slight confusion in his eyes, and furrowing his brows. Nino stares at him blankly, understanding what’s going on in Ohno’s head.

_He can’t also remember what they’re arguing about._

Silence lingers in the room and Jun’s eyes widen, “Do you two seriously don’t remember what you’re arguing about?” Nino shrugs and Ohno offers a small smile. Jun pinches the bridge of his nose, “Then why are you still arguing?”

Sho chuckles, patting Jun’s back slightly, “Don’t give yourself a headache over that.”

“But if they can’t remember it, why are they still arguing. It makes no sense!” Jun lets out an exasperated sigh and Sho chuckles softly again.

“Please take a deep breath. It’s Ohno and Nino. Are you honestly that surprised to hear that?”

Jun shrugs, “I suppose you’re right, they have done worst things—”

“You know we can hear you—”

Nino and Ohno say simultaneously and pause, staring at each other, and Nino hears Aiba humming.

“How cute, even when they’re arguing they’re still so in sync.” Aiba chuckles when Nino tsks and glares at Ohno, before turning his head aside, and Ohno huffs out a long breath.

Aiba sighs at that and Nino doesn’t miss seeing Sho as he approaches Aiba, quietly telling him not to worry.

_It’s Ohno and Nino. They always work everything out._

* * *

Nino watches Ohno as he pushes the door open, holding it open for Nino to get in first, and Nino looks down as he makes his way inside past Ohno. He takes off his shoes and halts in his spot, staring down at his feet, and Ohno’s quiet beside him as he similarly takes off his own shoes.

They don’t make it past the genkan, remaining in their spot staring at their shoes, and Nino realizes the irritation from before is long gone.

Because now there is only this weird emptiness and an odd feeling of unfamiliarity. It’s always there after their arguments, lingering sharply, and reminding him just how wrong this entire situation is.

And Nino chuckles when he remembers what had happened earlier with Jun.

_Honestly, what was it that they argued about?_

Nino kneels down, putting his shoe aside before picking up Ohno’s shoes, and placing it neatly against his shoes. He stares at their shoes lined up neatly against each other.

“So they won’t be lonely?” Ohno asks quietly, and Nino isn’t sure if he’s talking about their shoes or about themselves, because they’re no longer arguing, right? They can’t continue this because he’s not the only one feeling this emptiness and loneliness.

“Yup. They’re going to stay like that.” Nino says proudly before glancing up to find Ohno’s gaze intently fixated on him, and he murmurs in a tone hushed and barely audible, “We’re okay?”

“We’re always okay.” Ohno says with a smile and holds out his hand for Nino.

“Even if we remember why we argued?” Nino asks, tone teasing and light, as he puts his hand in Ohno’s.

“Yes, because it takes too much energy to argue, and I hate that. I’m really tired now.” Ohno helps Nino get up, pulling him up swiftly and closer to him. Nino chuckles and it promptly has Ohno chuckling as well, “I mean that. And I really want to sleep now.”

Nino can’t stop himself from laughing, even when Ohno grins, pulling him closer for a quick peck against his lips. Nino smiles against Ohno’s lips and when they pull apart, he’s back to laughing, and Ohno’s grinning widely at that.

_They’re okay. They’re always okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


	4. a bowel of hot chicken soup when you're feeling low

Ohno blows gently on the spoon and takes a sip of the soup. 

_It’s still not like the one his mother used to make,_ Ohno thinks and drops the spoon in the sink. He reduces the heat, allowing the soup to simmer for just a bit more, stirring slightly, as he goes over the ingredients again, trying to remember if he’d forgotten anything. 

When he deems that it’s good, he reduces the heat until he shuts it off, and leaves the pot to grab a bowel. He fills the bowel quietly before placing it down in a tray with a spoon, a glass of water, and the medicine. He covers the pot and leaves it with remainder of the soup to cool down, and reminds himself to put it away later. Ohno takes a quick look around the kitchen, asserting he hasn’t forgotten anything, and grabs the tray and heads to the bedroom.

Quietly and slowly, Ohno pushes open the door and enters the quiet room. His eyes fall on the lump in the bed, smiling gently at how Nino’s all curled up under the sheets. The silence doesn’t last long with how Nino’s sent into a coughing fit and Ohno sighs. He makes his way towards their bed, placing the tray down on the bedside table, and eyes Nino carefully when the coughing stops and he clears his throat.

He’s pulled the blanket all the way up, his face barely showing, and he blinks his eyes tiredly at Ohno.

“How are you feeling?” Ohno asks and sits down at the edge of the bed.

“ _Perfect_.” Nino croaks out, whining slightly at his voice, and Ohno chuckles gently.

“Yeah, I can tell.” Ohno runs a hand through Nino’s hair before placing his hand against his forehead, and frowning at the way he’s radiating heat. Nino shuts his eyes, letting out a shaky breath, pleased with the cold touch against his forehead. Ohno moves his hand back which promptly has Nino blinking his eyes open. Ohno smiles, “Get up and eat? You need to take your medicine.”

“I don’t feel like eating.” Nino pulls tightly on the blankets when Ohno moves his hand back to grab it. Ohno raises a brow and Nino glares at him when he pulls slightly on the blanket, “It’s cold. If you love me, don’t pull it back.”

“You’re feeling cold because of your fever. Get up and eat, so you can take your medicine and get better.” Ohno explains and pulls the blanket back this time completely. Nino whines loudly and curls up further on himself.

“I hate you.” Nino grumbles when Ohno grabs his hand and helps him sit up in bed. He shivers and sends another glare towards Ohno’s direction. And honestly, it’s not the slightest bit intimidating with his mussed up hair and eyes tired and droopy.

Ohno bites his lips back from smiling and picks up the bowl of soup he’d brought and hands it to Nino. Nino grabs it wordlessly and Ohno doesn’t miss noticing the way he’s got his hands wrapped around the bowl tightly, sighing slightly, and Ohno can tell he’s using it to warm his hands.

Ohno gets up and grabs one of the lighter blankets they’d kept aside. When he fixes his gaze back on Nino, he finds him stirring the spoon aimlessly in the bowl, eyes blankly staring at the soup, and Ohno makes his way back towards his side. Nino stares back at him when he drops the blanket around him, covering him with it. Nino lets out a short breath when he stops shivering and looks back at the soup.

“I still hate you.”

“I know, you hate me a lot.” Ohno replies, voice flat, and Nino sends him another glare which has him smiling and sitting back at the edge of the bed, “Will you please eat?”

“I don’t feel like eating.” Nino repeats, but he’s lifting the spoon filled with soup and blows on it gently before placing it in his mouth. Nino swallows and quietly takes another spoon of the soup. Ohno keeps his gaze fixed on Nino as he takes a few more sips, the room quiet other than the clinking of the spoon against the bowl whenever Nino lowers the spoon.

“Are you feeling better already?” Ohno asks with a grin and Nino shrugs.

“Why would I start feeling better suddenly?”

Ohno scoots closer, “Because of my wonderful soup. That’s the only thing you look forward to when you’re sick.”

“You soup isn’t that good.” Nino says, voice monotone, and Ohno hums.

“So you’ve been lying to me all these years about liking my soup?”

“No, I actually like it.”

“But you just said it’s not that good?” Ohno asks with a frown and Nino sighs.

“You’re just lucky that I have low standards.” Nino pauses, “That’s the same reason I’m stuck with you.”

Ohno shakes his head at that, watching the way the corner of Nino’s lips rise, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Nino chuckles, “ _You’re_ lucky that you’re with a cute person like me.”

Ohno frowns but Nino chuckles brightly and Ohno can’t even pretend and keep up frowning the way he’d been earlier. It’s comforting to see Nino being his usual self and having enough energy in him to tease Ohno compared to the way he’d seemed completely drained and weary when they’d walked in back home after work.

And if being home and resting in bed for a while had been enough to have him feeling slightly better, then Ohno hopes by the time he’s done with the soup and taken his medications, he’ll be feeling even better and soon back to his usual self.

Ohno wraps an arm around Nino’s waist, squeezing comfortingly. Nino smiles, “You’ve improved.”

“Hmm?” Nino picks up the spoon again and points to it.

“The soup. Compared to the first time you made it.”

Ohno doesn’t reply to that and keeps his gaze fixed intently on Nino. He remembers the first time he’d prepared this soup. It’d been years ago and it’d been barely a month since they started living together. Nino hadn’t been feeling well and had barely eaten a thing all day. Ohno had grown worried until he remembered the way his mother used to make him chicken soup every time he’d get sick and complain of a sore throat and he’d instantly picked up the phone and called his mother, asking her how to prepare that exact same soup.

His mother had hummed brightly, chuckling slightly, and while she hadn’t asked why he’d been asking for it, Ohno had been certain she instantly figured out he wasn’t preparing it for himself. And it was proven true when just before he ended the call she said:

“ _I hope he gets well soon.”_

Ohno had instantly ended the call and went to prepare the soup. It took him quite a while preparing it and he’d been worried on whether Nino would actually eat it and how he’d convince him to eat something. Except, the moment he brought the soup to Nino, Nino had smiled and for the first time that day he hadn’t complained and finished the entire bowl much to Ohno’s relief.

It warmed Ohno’s heart to see Nino keeping his soup only an exception because every time after that whenever he’d get sick, the only thing he’d actually eat would be his soup.

And now, even after many years together, that exception is still there, not changing.

Ohno hums, scooting even closer to Nino, “Was it bad the first time I made it?”

“No.” Nino places the spoon down in the bowl and lets out a long breath, dropping his head against Ohno’s shoulder, “It was good. You just keep on getting better at making it.”

“You’re not getting tired of it?”

“No; you’re stuck with always making it for me.”

Ohno chuckles and places a kiss atop Nino’s head, “I don’t mind.”

“Because it’s me, I know.” Nino chuckles softly and Ohno can’t stop himself from chuckling at that as well.

He squeezes Nino’s waist gently when he notices the bowl is still half full, “Come on, finish eating so you can take your medicine and properly rest.”

Nino hums in agreement before sitting up straight and goes back to eating. They remain like that, close to each other, and mumbling between themselves, until Nino’s done and he hands Ohno the empty bowl back.

Ohno puts it away and hands him his medicine with the glass of water before getting up, “You need anything else?”

“No, just,” Nino pulls slightly on the extra blanket Ohno had brought earlier, “Remove this?”

Ohno nods his head and grabs the blanket. He doesn’t put it completely away like Nino asked, instead keeping it at the end of the bed incase Nino gets cold in the middle of the night. He leaves the room after that, heading back to their kitchen to clean up the dirty dishes and putting away the remainder of the soup that he left earlier to cool down.

It doesn’t take long, but it does take enough that when he enters their bedroom, he’s not surprised to find Nino all curled up under the covers again, and seemingly deep asleep. He smiles gently and quickly changes so he can join him in bed. He knows he’s got to be careful not wake Nino up except when he steps by the bed, he finds Nino blinking his eyes at him and sighs, “Took you long enough.”

Ohno lifts the end of the duvet slightly which promptly has Nino shivering at the slight breeze and Ohno quickly gets in bed. Nino instantly scoots closer and Ohno holds his arms out for him, pulling him closer, until Nino hides his face against the crook of his neck, seeking warmth from Ohno. He doesn’t utter a word and gently rubs Nino’s back when he starts coughing again. He frowns at the way Nino clears his throat after that and holds him closer. Nino doesn’t say a thing and only settles to drop an arm around Ohno as well.

“You won’t get sick?” Nino mumbles against his neck.

“It’s your throat and you have a fever. It’s not contagious, right?” Ohno asks, still rubbing Nino’s back softly.

“I don’t know. But maybe it’s better if we don’t sleep so close.” Nino mumbles, whining slightly, and when he tries to move back, Ohno pulls him back, closely and tightly. Nino doesn’t even try to pretend he doesn’t want it and instead moves closer, and inhaling sharply from where he hides his face against Ohno’s neck.

“Jun-kun’s going to get angry if you end up getting sick because of me.”

“It’s fine.” Ohno says and he’s not sure how he’s supposed to tell Nino all that he actually wants to say.

_It’s fine because getting sick is the least of my concerns right now, especially when I know sleeping like this makes you feel better._

He settles to instead pressing a kiss atop his head because he’s never been the best with words and he’s glad for the way Nino seems to understand him even when there’s a lack of words.

Because Nino presses a kiss against his neck and mumbles, “I might have lied before about hating you.”

“You know, your ways to say I love you are the best.” Ohno chuckles when Nino scoffs, muttering how he knows he’s the best, and smiles, “I love you too.”

Ohno keeps holding Nino close, feeling his breathing evening after a while, and it doesn’t take long for Nino to drift to sleep. Ohno shuts his eyes and sleeps with thoughts of waking up and finding Nino feeling better and back to his usual self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


	5. when your lips confirm what your heart already knows

Nino picks up his phone and puts it down instantly.

Yet he picks it up again and starts pacing around the room, before dropping his phone back once again. He stares at the time and lets out a long breath.

Ohno should be here anytime soon and he can’t stop himself from pacing around. And it’s ridiculous because it’s Ohno and he’s never felt uneasy around him, but _this_ might change everything.

Because Nino hadn’t been that hopeful about his audition and he hadn’t been awaiting that call, except, it happened today morning. It was a simple call yet it changed everything when he was told the audition went well and he got the role.

_He got a role in a Hollywood movie._

Nino bites his lips and stops to pick his phone again, tempted to call Ohno and lie to him about how something came up and he shouldn’t drop by.

_It’s stupid, it’s stupid. It’s Ohno, you can tell him everything._

Nino whines and drops his phone before dropping himself on the sofa and shuts his eyes tightly.

Getting this role means he’ll be gone for several months to film it. And he should be thinking of their work as Arashi, of all the things they’ll have to adjust for him, of all the extra work they’ll have to do while he’s away, yet his mind keeps on drifting to Ohno only and of their relationship.

To start with, they’ll barely be able to communicate with their busy schedules and the time difference doesn’t help at all. And they’ve been together for a while now, managing to have it work out, but this? This several months’ absence, how are they supposed to work it out? What if Ohno’s against the idea of him going there? What if after his absence Ohno realizes he might not love Nino as he initially thought? What if by the time this ends, Ohno will decide to end their relationship?

And it makes no sense, because Nino’s certain Ohno’s going to be thrilled if he hears that and Nino does like to believe their relationship wouldn’t end over something like that, except his heart hasn’t stopped beating rapidly and he can’t stop those thoughts running through his mind.

Nino’s startled out of his thoughts when the bell goes off and he whines loudly, knowing it’s definitely Ohno. He pushes himself up, forcing himself to smile, and pretend he’s alright. Maybe he’ll just turn it down, he thinks. There’s still some time and Ohno won’t ever know of this happening.

Nino takes in a deep breath and opens the door, and is directly met with a bright smile and bright eyes, staring at him intently, “Nino.”

Nino’s resolve instantly wavers and he parts his mouth barely able to mumble, “Oh-chan.”

“What’s wrong?” Ohno furrows his brows, his voice laced with worry, and instantly holds Nino’s hand. Nino shakes his head and pulls on Ohno’s hand, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind him

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not. What’s going on?” Ohno asks and Nino takes in a deep breath before shaking his head.

“Just get in.” Nino tugs on Ohno’s hand and Ohno allows himself to be pulled until Nino stops by the sofa and sits down, pulling Ohno with him.

Nino looks down at his hands, trying to find the right words and still having that doubt of whether to tell Ohno the actual thing, until he feels Ohno’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers, and holding tightly.

“Nino.” Ohno calls out, voice so gentle and soft, Nino can’t stop himself from looking back at him, his heart doing a little flip at his gentle smile, yet his eyes filled with worry, “Tell me what’s wrong. You know you can tell me everything.”

And Nino knows he can’t say no to that, unable to run away from Ohno intent stare, and mumbles, “I got it.”

Ohno furrows his brows, “I don’t understand.”

“I―remember that Hollywood movie I auditioned for?” Nino starts and Ohno nods his head, “I got that role.”

Silence lingers until Ohno’s eyes widen and he grins brightly, pulling Nino closer and wrapping his arms around him, “Congratulations, Nino! See? Even Hollywood agrees you’re a great actor!”

Nino whines slightly, hiding his face against Ohno’s neck, because being like this, being held by Ohno, is so comforting and _so good_ , yet his heart hasn’t stopped beating all rapidly, and his mind is still filled with his earlier thoughts, and he can’t stop himself from thinking, _if you go, you might never get this again_.

Ohno’s hold tightens, “Why are you upset?”

“You do realize I’ll be gone for several months, right?” Nino explains and forces himself to move backwards and away from Ohno’s grasp, moving back to get a good look at Ohno.

Ohno freezes at that, his eyes wide, and he lets out a long breath. He doesn’t utter a word and Nino ducks his head downwards, preparing himself for the worst, and lets out a long shaky breath, “If―if you don’t want me to go, I can turn down the role. There’s still time―”

“Do you want to?” Ohno interrupts and Nino looks up.

“What?”

“Do you want to go? Do you want that role?” Ohno asks and Nino bites his lips, looking down again.

“I want to, but―”

“Then I want you to go and I don’t want you to turn it down.”

Nino looks back at Ohno slowly and allowing his words to sink in. “But, what about…us?”

Ohno offers a small smile and grabs Nino’s hand, intertwining their hands again, “Us? We’ll be fine.”

“But it’ll be several months. I mean I’m happy I got this role and I want to go, but it’s not worth it if it’ll mean…I mean us…” Nino pauses and sighs before quietly mumbling, “I don’t want to ruin what’s between us.”

“Kazu,” Ohno gently calls, cupping Nino’s cheek, so Nino has no option but to look back at him, “I know we won’t get to see each other for a few months. And yes it’ll be difficult to communicate and I don’t think I’ll get used to your absence, but, you’ll be back and things will get back to the way they used to be. That’ll help me get through those months without you. That, and you’ll be there doing something you love and makes you happy, and I’ll be here happy for you and supporting you. We’ll still be there for each other even when we’re apart, yeah?”

Nino swallows the lump in his throat, “You’ll wait for me?”

Ohno smiles softly and pulls Nino closer, connecting their lips, and Nino sighs into the kiss. He’s still got one hand intertwined with Ohno’s hand, and he moves his other hand to grab onto the end of Ohno’s shirt, holding tightly. He can feel those doubts and uneasy thoughts fading with this one kiss, reminding him deeply it’s Ohno.

 _It’s always been Ohno_. _They’ll get through this._

When they pull back, Nino lets out a long shaky breath, smiling softly when Ohno rubs his thumb against his cheek. Ohno lowers his hand and rubs his thumb against Nino’s bottom lip and pulls him in for another kiss but not before whispering against his lips,

“ _I’ll always wait for you._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


	6. an anniversary, together

Nino watches the screen on his screen as a series of text pops up indicating he cleared the level, a triumphed grin on display, the same moment he overhears Ohno and Aiba’s voices as they enter the greenroom.

Nino doesn’t tear his gaze away from his phone, progressing to the next level, even when Ohno stops directly in front of him, leaning down to press a kiss atop his head.

“Happy anniversary.”

Nino only hums in response and leans back slightly, sitting straight, when Ohno plops down on the couch beside him, dropping his head instantly against his shoulder.

He pauses the game and looks aside at Ohno and notices the way Ohno has already shut his eyes, content on sleeping like that. Nino moves his arm slightly, nudging Ohno, and Ohno blinks his eyes open.

“You told me that today morning.” Nino says, nudging Ohno again, until Ohno moves his head to look at Nino.

“I didn’t. You left before me.” Ohno answers and Nino rolls his eyes.

He did wake up and leave much before Ohno today morning, but Ohno had woken up when Nino got out of bed. He didn’t stay awake much, only telling Nino to take care before mumbling _happy anniversary_ , and then shutting his eyes and falling asleep instantly.

“But you woke up.” Nino nudges him again when he shuts his eyes again and Ohno scrunches up his nose.

“I did? I thought that was yesterday…oh yeah, that was today. I did tell you that,” Ohno pauses and frowns, “Our anniversary’s today. Why did I think I said that yesterday?”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you.”

Ohno smiles drowsily, staring blankly at Nino’s phone now, and Nino’s about to go back to his game when he hears Aiba humming brightly.

“We’re finishing early today and you two both don’t have anything after.” Nino looks up at Aiba and finds him grinning brightly, “Do you know what that means?”

“Sleep.” Ohno declares brightly and Nino glances at him briefly, before glancing back at Aiba.

“What?”

Aiba sighs and Nino doesn’t miss noticing the way Jun looks up, looking between Nino and Ohno with a grin, and Sho chuckles, “It’s your anniversary, Aiba was expecting to hear about your plans.”

Aiba nods his head eagerly, “I was expecting to hear exciting things in details―”

“Please don’t encourage them.” Jun interrupts and Aiba sighs again.

“But it’s your anniversary and this year marks twenty years since you two met. Twenty is a huge milestone!” Aiba says with eyes so eager and Nino glances at Ohno when he chuckles quietly, shutting his eyes again, head still dropped against Nino’s shoulder.

“Twenty is a huge number, but thirty is bigger, and so if forty. And so if fifty.” Ohno hums and Nino keeps his gaze fixed on Ohno, even when Aiba coos.

_It’s been twenty years._

Nino remembers their first anniversary; of how giddy he’d been all day, sticking himself to Ohno’s side all day, and of their dinner. They stayed in that night with Nino determined to prepare dinner for Ohno. Ohno had been clinging onto Nino the entire time he’d been in the kitchen, making Nino take double the time he’d usually take to prepare dinner, but somehow making it more entertaining and pleasant, because Ohno was as equally giddy as he’d been the entire day. They stayed the night together, Ohno’s warm gentle touches against Nino’s body, and arms and legs intertwined when they slept that night, murmuring nonsense between themselves, and laughing in between, and unbeknownst to them making promises to share more anniversaries together.

And it happened with how the years have passed, with how they ended up moving together, and all the nerves and doubts he had fading away with each year spent with Ohno. It’s all gone now, because all that’s here now is a comfortable sense of familiarity with Ohno and Nino wouldn’t trade it for the world. Because that familiarity is what made Nino realize he’s found his home in Ohno.

Staring at Ohno now, Nino realizes they might not cling to each other as they did back when they first got together and he might not get all giddy at their anniversary, but Nino knows the love he has for Ohno hasn’t changed even after all these years. If it did, then it only grew. And here they are today, because everything else might be unsure and uncertain, but they’re certain they’re going to always be each other’s constant, and certain to spend more years together.

Nino can’t stop himself from smiling and unfortunately Aiba notices it and coos loudly, “Cute! So tell me, what are you planning on doing tonight?”

Ohno grins brightly and proudly declares, “Nino! Then sleep!”

Nino chuckles, ducking his head downwards, and swats Ohno’s arm, while Jun grumbles and Sho sighs.

Nino leans closer to Ohno, relishing in his warmth and the comfort of knowing they’re spending another year together.

* * *

It’s too warm, especially at all the places where their bodies are touching, and yet Nino won’t ever get enough of this.

Ohno leans down, making him slide even deeper in Nino, and Nino lets out a long whine from the back of his throat, but Ohno muffles it when he connects their lips.

When Ohno leans back, he doesn’t move back entirely, instead keeping himself close to Nino, eyes so intently fixed on Nino, and holding so much warmth and tenderness. Nino reaches up to run a hand through Ohno’s messy hair, before lowering his hand to cup his cheek, and smiling.

And Ohno’s a menace because he takes that moment to thrust deeply again, hitting that one particular spot, and Nino keens loudly. Ohno smiles wider, a smile so gentle even when he rests his forehead against Nino’s, “I really like the sounds you make.”

Nino can’t form any coherent words, finding it difficult to speak with the way Ohno’s kept a slow, deep pace, and Nino finally manages to mutter out, “It’s because―ah, you’re a pervert―shit _, shit_.”

“Maybe.” Ohno doesn’t relent, keeping a steady pace, and moves slightly backward to cup Nino’s cheek, “But for you only.”

Nino can’t understand how Ohno does it. How his eyes are so dark, making Nino shiver underneath him, yet still holding so much warmth.

“Still a pervert.”

Ohno rubs his thumb against Nino’s cheek and leans down again to connect their lips, thoroughly kissing Nino this time, and only breaking apart to catch their breaths.

His breathes are unsteady can feel himself getting so close, and it’s so good, _it feels so good._ Nino can tell Ohno’s too, his thrusts getting faster, and Nino whines loudly when Ohno wraps his hand around his cock.

“You feel so good,” Ohno grunts out and Nino lets out a shaky breath, whining slightly when Ohno leans down, sliding deeper, and hiding his face against Nino’s neck and picks up the pace, “I love you.”

It might have been how he slid deeper and suddenly picked up the pace, or how he’d been so close whispering those words to him, or how all of these combined with how he’d been on the edge for a while, but.

Nino’s gone and he comes at the end of Ohno’s words, creating a mess between their bodies. He’s still coming down from his high when it takes Ohno two more thrusts to come inside Nino.

Nino can feel his breaths slowly evening and he takes in a deep breath, rubbing Ohno’s back gently and awaiting him as his breathing evens out. And somehow, Ohno chuckles, pressing a kiss against Nino’s neck when Nino swats his back weakly.

“Oh my god, what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” Ohno’s still chuckling and he lets out a long breath before leaning back and sliding out, making Nino shiver slightly at the oversensitivity, and Ohno leans down to peck his lips apologetically and drops his forehead against his, “I just love you.”

“You’re laughing because you love me?” Nino pinches his arm and Ohno holds his hand, still grinning.

“I’m happy.” Ohno leans down, instantly connecting their lips when Nino had parted his lips, quieting him down, and Nino doesn’t complain about it. When they lean back, Nino lets out a heavy sigh, eyes fixed on the way Ohno’s staring at him so intently, eyes tender, and Ohno pecks his lips once again, and whispers against his lips, “I love you and I’m happy because you love me too.”

Nino wraps his arms around Ohno’s neck, pulling him in for another thorough kiss. This time when they break apart, their eyes meet again but this time it’s somehow enough to have them both laughing. They’re still laughing, even when Ohno moves to drop himself beside Nino, and pulls Nino in closer to him.

Their legs are all intertwined and they’re all tangled up together, and Nino only smiles when Ohno rubs his hand against the small of his back before squeezing just gently yet assertively, and it only warms Nino’s heart, making it feel it’s about to burst, when they both murmur simultaneously:

“ _Happy anniversary, Kazu_.”

“ _Happy anniversary, Satoshi_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


	7. your name pronounced by him while sleeping

There’s a soft kick against his shin and Ohno flutters his eyes open. The room’s dimly lit by the soft moonlight making its way inside the room from the little gap between the curtain and the window, and Ohno blinks his eyes drowsily until everything slowly falls back into focus.

He’s staring at the ceiling blankly, aware it’s the middle of the night, and of the way the duvet’s been pushed down. Yet he’s not entirely sure what woke him until he remembers the kick against his shin earlier.

Ohno shifts slightly, moving around to lie on his side, and lets out a short breath when his gaze falls on Nino deep asleep beside him. His eyes are tightly shut, chest rising and falling with each intake of breath, and lips parted just slightly. He should probably pull on the duvet and go back to sleep, except he keeps his eyes focused on Nino. It’s because when he’d gone to sleep Nino still wasn’t home, busy with work, and Ohno smiles knowing Nino’s back home. There’s something comforting about watching him sleep like this, of how he seems completely at ease and undisturbed and Ohno resists the urge to run a hand through his sleep-mussed hair and accidentally wake him up in the process.

But then Nino moves his leg slightly, brushing against Ohno’s leg this time, and mumbles something incoherent in his sleep. He’s probably cold and Ohno lets out another breath before pushing himself to sit in bed and pull on the comforter. Except, the moment he leans forward to pull on it, Nino continues mumbling again.

“It was red.”

Ohno freezes before turning his head slightly, eyes falling back on Nino deep asleep. He mumbles a bit more incoherent words and Ohno notices it now the way his fist’s clenched. He sighs at those two common signs he’s noticed with Nino whenever he’s exhausted. Because Nino only talks in his sleep when he’s utterly exhausted and Ohno should have expected it with his busy, hectic schedule recently.

Ohno grins, mind drifting back to the first time he noticed that. He’d been startled awake up by Nino mumbling something about green socks and Ohno had initially thought Nino’s awake and was messing with him, but then had noticed Nino was deeply asleep and was glad he hadn’t woken him up. Nino spoke a bit more that night and while Ohno had been confused then what triggered it, he was able to quickly link it to his exhaustion when he noticed it only happening when he’s got a hectic schedule.

And that always leads to the same thing; recording Nino sleep talking. Nino does always end up glaring at him when he’d show him the video the next day, but he’d be grinning as well, and it’s moment like these Ohno can stop his heart from fluttering at having the privilege of Nino allowing him to get away with these things solely because it’s him and not anyone else.

_It’s a wonderful thing being in love with Nino._

Ohno grabs his phone when Nino starts mumbling again and instantly starts recording the video.

“Just…five.” Nino mumbles and Ohno bites his lips back from giggling. Silence lingers for a few moments and then Nino lets out a breath, “Probably no.”

_What is he dreaming of?_

Ohno watches Nino as he lets out another long breath, parting his lips slightly again, but this time not mumbling anything until he finally utters a quiet, “Tomorrow I’ll go again.”

He moves his legs again, mumbling quiet incoherent words this time, and Ohno blinks his eyes wearily.

“Don’t forget to tell him.” Nino sighs and doesn’t utter any other word after that.

Ohno sighs and he’s about to stop recording when Nino whines loudly in his sleep, startling Ohno, and Ohno instantly looks back to find him furrowing his brows, frowning slightly as he mumbles so quietly yet quickly incoherent words. Even when he goes quiet again, he’s still furrowing his brows. Ohno doesn’t think of it, instinctively placing his hand against Nino’s forehead softly, rubbing his thumb gently, and trying to soothe him.

The effect’s instant and it warms Ohno’s heart watching the way Nino lets out a breath, the corners of his lips rising, and knowing it’s only because of his touch. He moves his hand back when Nino remains quiet and Nino hums slightly before mumbling so quietly.

“ _Satoshi?_ ”

Ohno freezes, gaze fixed on Nino, and smiles as he lets out a small chuckle, feeling warmth radiating throughout his body at Nino saying his name and recognizing his touch even in his sleep.

“Yes, Satoshi’s here.”

Ohno mumbles in a hushed tone, matching Nino’s, and Nino softly repeats with a smile, “Satoshi.”

Silence lingers following that, with Nino not uttering anything, and Ohno ends the recording of the video. He puts his phone down and finally pulls the duvet back, covering them both with it, before scooting closer to Nino and lying beside him. He notices the way he’s still got his hand clenched into a fist and very slowly and gently, he coaxes him to let go of the way he’s got his hand curled up.

Unfortunately though, it has Nino blinking his eyes open wearily as he weakly mutters, “Oh-chan?”

Ohno only squeezes on his hand softly and murmurs, “It’s only me. Go back to sleep.”

Nino shuts his eyes again and Ohno scoots closer, which promptly has Nino scooting closer to him similarly, letting out a long breath against Ohno’s neck. Ohno’s still got a hand on top of his and he drops his other arm around Nino, listening to his breathing as it evens out, instantly going back to sleep.

Ohno can’t stop himself from pressing his lips gently atop his head and it has Nino humming pleasantly at that.

Ohno smiles and shuts his eyes, trying not to think too much of the way his heart’s all fluttering, and of how it feels it’s about to burst with the love it carries towards Nino.

++

He settles next to Nino quietly on the sofa in the greenroom the next day, a bright grin on display which has Nino raising his brows at him when he looks up from his phone.

“What’s with that smile?” Nino asks and Ohno continues grinning before looking down at his own phone.

“Nothing.” Ohno hums as he opens up a new text, attaching the video of last night, and tapping on Nino’s name before pressing send, “Nothing at all.”

Nino’s eyes drift back to his phone when it lights up with a new notification and he shakes his head when he reads Ohno’s name.

“You know I’m next to you, right?” Nino asks but he’s already opening the new message and freezes when he sees it’s a video, before looking back at Ohno and whining slightly, “You took a video of me again?”

“Just watch it.”

Nino rolls his eyes and plays the video when Ohno scoots closer, bumping into his side. Ohno keeps his gaze fixed on Nino, watching the way he grins bemusedly and chuckles at the ridiculous things he mumbles. He bites his lips when he says Ohno’s name and ducks his head downwards when the video ends, chuckling quietly.

Ohno smirks, “You love me _that_ much―”

“No! Shut up, I hate you.” Nino’s grinning even when he swats Ohno’s arm, instantly closing the video and the new message, and Ohno chuckles.

“I don’t think you do.” Ohno’s still smirking and Nino rolls his eyes, pinching his arm, and Ohno instantly holds his hand.

“Stop smiling like that!” Nino complains, but he’s still grinning brightly and Ohno hums.

“I can’t, not when I know that you love me that much―”

“I don’t!” Nino’s biting his lips when Ohno leans forward, their foreheads touching, and Nino pokes his cheek, “You creep, stop smiling like that.”

Ohno responds by pressing his lips against his and Nino’s shutting his eyes, and smiling into the kiss. When he leans back, Nino’s still smiling, and ducks his head downwards slightly.

“Oh! What did I miss?!” Aiba’s voice startles them and they both look aside, to find him standing by the door, a bright, excited smile plastered across his face, “Or is the exciting part’s starting now?!”

“So you’re a creep too.” Nino says, moving back to sit straight, and Aiba hums.

He’s not entirely sure of what Aiba says as the two drift to a conversation of their own, and Ohno drops his head against Nino’s shoulder and shuts his eyes. And Nino’s pressed against his side, his warmth comfortable and so familiar and it’s enough for Ohno to smile.

_He’s certain in his sleep he can recognize Nino’s touch as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


	8. making a great team

“ _Are you serious…”_

Nino picks up the box, examining it, and at the way it’s been so poorly wrapped. There are no straight corners, edges tapped all over each other unevenly, with more tapes covering the parts where the wrapping paper couldn’t reach it because of the ridiculous amount of times it has been pulled and folded. He turns the box aside, finding an edge with a tape barely holding it down, and Nino doesn’t understand how the mess in his hand is even capable of being made.

Except, Ohno Satoshi is capable of doing the impossible.

Nino lets out a long breath and grunts, before loudly calling for Ohno, “What have you done?!”

“Ah, did you see it? I don’t think I did a good job to be honest.” Ohno walks inside the room, a sheepish smile on display when he notices the way Nino’s staring at him blankly.

Nino looks back at the box, tapping the edge with the tape barely holding it down, and it comes to no surprise it comes undone, standing up straight. Nino tears his gaze away and looks back at Ohno, “You think?”

Ohno’s grinning sheepishly, taking a few more steps, and hums, “I suppose wrapping gifts isn’t my specialty.” Nino doesn’t utter a word, staring at Ohno in disbelief and Ohno chuckles, “You shouldn’t have allowed me to wrap it.”

“I shouldn’t have allowed you? _Me_?” Nino swats Ohno’s arm when he reaches for the box, “You were the one who volunteered.”

Ohno remains quietly staring at the box, biting his lips back from grinning, and Nino lets out a groan when Ohno can’t stop himself from chuckling, “What if we add a ribbon or something on top? It might hide this…thing I’ve made.”

“You think a ribbon can hide this mess you made?” Nino exclaims in disbelief.

Ohno shrugs, “We can try adding a ribbon and it might work.”

Nino rubs his face and when Ohno grins he lets out a long breath, “No.”

“Why not―”

“No.” Nino repeats when another edge of the wrapping paper comes undone and pushes it towards Ohno’s side.

It has Ohno quieting down, albeit still grinning, but he nods his head in defeat, “Alright, you make a very good point.”

“You’re going to rewrap it, you know?”

“Alright.” Ohno says, still grinning and Nino sighs, rolling his eyes when Ohno steps closer, wrapping an arm around him, and pressing a kiss against his cheek, “Help me wrap it properly? Please?”

Nino tries ignoring the way Ohno’s looking at him with such a bright look in his eyes, pleading, with a grin that should be annoying as it’s already turning into a smirk because Ohno knows him like that; he already knows Nino’s answer.

“Just because it’s Jun’s birthday.”

Ohno cups his cheek and pulls him forward, connecting their lips the instant Nino’s answer came, and only letting go when he’s done thoroughly kissing Nino, and has made sure he’s left Nino breathless, and Nino can’t hide it with the way he takes in a deep breath when they pull apart.

Ohno smirks again and Nino pinches his cheek, “I’m not doing the entire work. I’m only helping you.”

Ten minutes later, Nino watches Ohno as he very carefully pushes down on the edge of the wrapping paper, pushing it down, and then pausing, looking back at Nino and Nino nods his head, “Continue holding it down before pulling in the corners.”

Ohno tries pulling the first corner, but Nino notices the way he hasn’t sharply pressed down earlier on the wrapping paper, and making sharp folds, so he leans forward placing his hand atop Ohno’s, “Wait.” He pulls slightly on the wrapping paper, Ohno watching his hand as he make the folding sharper, and glances at Ohno, nodding his head, and signaling him to continue. Ohno grabs the first corner, raising it entirely, and Nino chuckles, “No, not like that. Pull it first to the middle, it’ll form a little triangle, then pull it up.”

“Okay…” Ohno stares down at the corner blankly before glancing back at Nino helplessly, and Nino giggles, scooting closer to Ohno until their arms bump against each other.

“I’ll show you first.”

Ohno lets go of the corner when Nino grabs it and he very slowly pulls it to the middle, until a triangle forms, and presses sharply to make a sharp folding, before pulling it up to the middle, all the while keeping his movements slow and careful for Ohno to observer him and understand what Nino’s doing.

“Now I’m going to do the same thing for this side.” Nino says, repeating the same actions for the edge beside it, until he pulls both corners up to the middle, and glances back at Ohno, “Tape.”

Ohno hands him a piece of tape and Nino tapes the edges and places another tape on top of them to keep them together in the center. He smiles at it and holds the box up for Ohno who’s still examining the folding Nino had just made, and Nino giggles, “Okay, it’s your turn now. You’re going to do the exact same thing on the other side.”

Nino turns the box entirely, holding it so the side with the wrapping paper still kept wide open is towards Ohno’s side and Ohno lets out a breath as he places the box down.

“First, make this folding,” Ohno repeats Nino’s earlier directions and makes the proper first folding for the sides, pulling the side down, “Then, pull the corners…”

Ohno slowly holds on the first corner and Nino watches him quietly as he struggles pulling it to the middle, unable to form the folding, and Nino can tell it’s because he’s forgotten to press a bit more on the sides and make the folding sharp so the entire thing won’t move around when he pulls on the corners.

Nino smiles watching him struggle yet not uttering a complaint just yet and gently places his hand atop Ohno’s, “You need to properly fold it first. You need it to be sharp so the entire thing won’t move. See?”

Nino guides Ohno’s hand back to the earlier folding and slowly moves his hand downward, pressing down until they’re left with sharp edges. He lets go of his hand and Ohno nods his head, “Now I can pull the corners?”

“Yup.”

Ohno gently and slowly pulls on the corner, movements hesitant, and Nino instantly puts his hand back on top of his, helping him pull the corner to the middle, “Now, the same on the other side.”

Ohno pulls on the other side, Nino’s hand still resting on top of his, and gently guiding him until they’ve pulled both corners to the middle, and Nino helps him pull them up.

“I’m going to hold it down, you tape it, okay?” Nino says and Ohno nods in agreement and grabs the tape, placing it similarly in the places Nino had on the opposite side. Nino lets go when he places the final tape and grabs the box, turning it around, and smiles at it now finally neatly wrapped.

“I was considering breaking up with you for the earlier mess you made, but this might my mind.”

Ohno raises a brow, “Might? So if I make a neat ribbon by my own, it’ll change your mind completely?”

“You can make neat ribbons?” Nino hums.

Ohno grins, “I’m going to blow your mind.”

Nino can’t help himself from chuckling at this nonsense and where this conversation is going, “I’m hard to impress. This better be one impressive ribbon you’re about to make.”

Ohno nods his head, his bright grin still on display, and grabs the ribbon. Nino watches him as he wraps it once around the box, before cutting it the length he needs it to be, and taping it to the box. He then pulls on the ribbon, holding on it, until he deems he’s got the right length and cuts it. And then he does some very complex yet gentle movements and Nino keeps his eyes fixed on his dainty fingers as he completes tying the ribbon and he’s left with a neat, impressive looking bow.

Nino giggles when Ohno grins and then he’s grabbing the ribbon again, pulling out more, and cutting it similarly in the same length, and Nino figures he’s making another bow with it. Nino doesn’t question it and grabs the previous bow, staring at it, and he’s quite impressed. For someone who did so terribly in wrapping the gift, he’s somehow made a very impressive bow.

Nino’s still got his gaze fixed on the bow when he parts his mouth, about to ask Ohno how he managed to do that, when he feels Ohno’s hand atop his head. He glances back at Ohno, aware of their proximity, and Ohno pecks his lips before moving his hand back and wordlessly grabs the bow from Nino and tapes it down on the box.

And Nino can feel it now, that little touch atop his head, and he slowly moves his hand, already having an idea of what Ohno had done, and isn’t surprised when his hand comes in contact with a soft fabric and he picks it up, staring at the other neat bow Ohno had made.

Ohno grins, “You’re my present.”

“It’s not your birthday.” Nino replies instantly and Ohno giggles, scooting closer to grab the bow from Nino.

“How was the bow I made? Impressed?” Ohno asks with a grin and Nino hums, pretending to think it over.

“Compared to the mess you made earlier, yeah I’m impressed.”

“Impressed enough to not want to break up with me?” Ohno asks again and Nino shrugs, letting out a breath.

“I suppose.”

“Then, you’re my present.”Ohno leans forward, pecking Nino’s lips again, and drops the bow atop his head again. Ohno places another soft kiss before whispering against his lips, “And I know you weren’t even thinking of breaking up with me. That would never cross your mind.”

Nino pokes Ohno’s cheek, “You’re not bad.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

Nino is expecting it and parts his lips willingly when Ohno leans forward, connecting their lips again. This time the kiss lingers and Nino’s smiling when they pull back and he pokes Ohno’s cheek again, “It’s your turn to write in the card.”

Ohno chuckles and moves backwards, grabbing the card, while Nino settles behind him.

Nino drops his head atop Ohno’s shoulder, reading off what he’s writing down in the card, and aware of the bow on top of his head but doesn’t make a move to remove it just yet.

He smiles against Ohno’s neck when he finishes writing, and Nino reads the last line of it.

_From Ohno and Nino._

It’s just their names, but there’s something about seeing his name besides Ohno’s name that has this warmth spreading within.

_They make quite the team, don’t they?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


	9. trying to calm him down

If it’s his day off and the weather allows it, Ohno goes fishing. And if Nino finishes work early that day, then they have dinner together at home.

But of course, it always starts with Nino coming home, complaining how he can smell fish. Ohno knows he doesn’t really mean it though― although sometimes he does because Ohno has a habit of taking a nap after getting back and sometimes doing it before showering. Nino always wakes him up on those days by whining how the entire place stinks and loudly declaring he wants to break up ( _Ohno always has Nino in bed those nights sprawled underneath him, speechless and breathless, and being excellent in persuading him in changing his mind about breaking up)._

It’s their routine.

So when Nino comes back home that day, mumbling a very low _I’m home_ before quickly making his way to the kitchen, footsteps rushed and stomping just a bit, Ohno instantly can tell Nino’s foul mood even before his eyes landed on him.

Ohno gets up from where he’d been lying on the sofa, hair still damp from his earlier shower, and slowly makes his way to their kitchen. He stops by the doorway, leaning against it, and Nino has gotten rid of his jacket, the sleeves of his shirt pushed up, and already grabbing what he needs to prepare dinner. Nino uses cooking as a stress relief; it’s a habit Ohno long has learned and Ohno does wonder if Nino realizes how obvious he is, or at least how obvious he is with Ohno around.

“Hey, Nino? You messed up our routine. Where’s your usual complains about how this place stinks and wanting to break up?” Ohno chimes, voice bright and lively.

Nino doesn’t answer, just scoffs, voice flat and cold, disregarding Ohno even when he steps by his side. He doesn’t glance at Ohno, not even once, and instead yanks the door of the fridge open, pulling out all the ingredients he needs.

Ohno watches Nino as he puts down everything on the counter and Ohno frowns, stepping closer to Nino, and gently pokes his arm, “Nino? Nino? Nino―”

“ _Satoshi_ ,” Nino warns, shooting him a glare with a particularly unamused frown, “If you want me to break up with you, I’ll happily do so.”

Ohno perks up, eyes glistening for finally getting a response from Nino, even though Nino has already averted his gaze, and gone back to preparing dinner, “If you’ll do it because I asked you to, then you still love me, right?” He’s met with another cold stare and Ohno beams, “You didn’t say no.”

Nino tsks, letting out a long annoyed breath, and Ohno steps closer. He first wraps his arms around Nino and Nino’s reaction comes quick, trying to hunch up his shoulders and pull away, but Ohno lowers his arms, settling to wrapping it around Nino’s waist instead, “Nino?”

“What do you want?” Nino huffs out, voice still cold, as he pulls open the nearby drawer, pulling out a knife, and starts chopping the vegetables loudly. _Really loudly._ Ohno keeps his stare fixed on the vegetables Nino’s chopping, watching the knife as if continues slamming down against the cutting board. Nino hasn’t made a move to push him away and Ohno takes it as a win.

“What’s bothering you?” Ohno asks, voice laced with sincere concern as he drops his head atop his shoulder, keeping his eyes fixed on Nino’s dainty fingers wrapped so firmly around the knife. Nino slams down the knife again and Ohno watches the end of the carrot as it rocks back and forth on the cutting board.

“You are. Do you know how difficult you’re making it for me to prepare this right now?” Nino says, voice flat, and he tries pushing Ohno’s hands away, but it only has Ohno adjusting his hold, pulling Nino tightly and closer to him. Nino grunts and slams down the knife again, roughly continuing with chopping the carrot.

“What’s going on?”Ohno tries again once Nino has finished chopping the carrot and is pushing the pile of carrot aside.

“Nothing.” Nino pauses and Ohno knows he’s going to actually answer him now, “It’s just work.”

“Yeah?” Ohno hums and Nino steps aside towards the fridge. Nino huffs out a breath, but he’s allowing Ohno to adjust his hold of Nino, moving slightly and experimenting, until they both find a comfortable way he can still continue cooking and move around, to reach out for the fridge or the spice cabinet, with Ohno still clinging to him tightly.

“It’s stupid, really.” Nino starts, this time slamming down the knife and starts to roughly chop the daikon, “It’s my own show and they make me do ridiculous things. They keep on changing it up and bringing up new segments and whatsoever, and sometimes it’s uninteresting and boring, and I can’t pretend that’s fun. And then they’re like _hey Nino wear this stupid thing and look like an idiot.”_

Nino slams down the knife sharply this time and Ohno hums, chuckling slightly, “But they make you wear stupid things and look like an idiot when we’re recording together as well.”

Nino turns his head instantly, meeting Ohno’s gaze for the first time since he entered, and he’s sending him a glare, but it’s not holding any resentment, and it only melts Ohno’s heart when he speaks, “It’s different when you guys are around.”

Ohno chuckles again but Nino’s already looking away, parting the vegetables in their own little group, before pulling out the fish cakes and eggs. This time he places them down on the counter much gentler compared to his earlier outburst and Ohno knows he’s getting him to calm down the more he speaks.

Nino resigns to the fact Ohno’s clinging to him the entire time he’ll be preparing dinner and doesn’t try to push him away as he continues preparing their dinner. Ohno manages to get him to talk about his day and gradually he starts to unwind gently. Ohno notices how Nino only speaks of mundane things, nothing far too important to have had him have this sudden outburst, and Ohno doesn’t push it, patiently awaiting him to speak of it.

Nino adds the sauces and he’s stirring the oden, awaiting it to start boiling, when he lets out a long breath, ready to finally answer him.

“Manager messed up a few things with my schedule. Remember how I was supposed to have two days off in a row in like two weeks? He had to reschedule a few things and now I only have a day off.” Nino mutters out quietly. Ohno doesn’t ask, but he straightaway understands Nino’s losing the first day off; the same day Ohno has a day off.

The sound of the oden boiling fills up the kitchen and Nino brings it down to a simmer.

“Want me to talk to him and make him reschedule everything for the other day?” Ohno offers and Nino shakes his head slightly.

“I told him. But apparently he can’t.” Nino says as he places the lid on the pot.

Ohno presses a gentle kiss against his neck as he murmurs, “I’ll talk to my manager then. I’ll have him reschedule everything for me on that day.”

“You can’t.” Nino mumbles, voice hushed, and Ohno hums.

“I can.”

Nino chuckles quietly, “What if he can’t?”

“He will.”

“I’m serious.”

“ _I’m_ serious.” Ohno presses Nino closer to him, pulling him tightly to his chest, and pressing another lingering kiss against his neck, “My schedule isn’t busy as yours right now. I’ll make it happen.”

That’s when Ohno feels Nino relax completely against him, body going lax and leaning backwards briefly before Ohno turns him around in his hold. Nino smiles, that glare long gone, and Ohno doesn’t allow him to speak, just resorting to cup his cheek and pressing their lips against each other.

Nino has a hand cupping Ohno’s cheek similarly when they break apart, tracing his jaw absentmindedly with his thumb, and hums, “What if it still doesn’t happen?”

“It’ll happen. If not, I’ll just let Matsujun traumatize the guy and persuade him to reschedule it even if it seems impossible.” Nino cackles brightly and Ohno’s heart feels light hearing that bright laughter.

“And how are you going to convince Jun to do that?” Nino asks, voice bright, and Ohno hums, pressing his lips against Nino’s once again briefly.

“I’ll tell him if we don’t get that day off together, then we’re going to traumatize him with what we’re going to do in the greenroom.”

Nino chuckles again and Ohno only moves forward, dropping his forehead against Nino’s, and moving his hand to cup the back of Nino’s neck gently.

Nino runs a hand through Ohno’s hair twice, before twirling its end slightly around his finger, still slightly damp from his earlier shower, and Nino smiles, “You took a shower, so you don’t smell like fish. But the entire place still stinks of fish, you know?”

“No it doesn’t.” Ohno grins and clasps his hand at the small of Nino’s back.

“Yes it does.” Nino retorts and pokes Ohno’s cheek, “I might have to break up with you now.”

Ohno tightens his hold, holding him tightly and assertively. He connects their lips and whispers against his lips, “What if I can change your mind?”

Nino hums quietly, smirking slightly, and takes in a deep breath, “You think you can change my mind?”

“I know I can.”

Nino keeps his gaze fixed on him, eyes darkening and holding so much desire, before turning slightly around, lifting the lid off the pot, and looks back at Ohno, “Fifteen to twenty minutes. Make it quick.”

“Got it.” Ohno doesn’t give Nino a warning before he lowers his arms slightly and sweeps him up into his arms. Nino yelps and Ohno instantly lowers his arms beneath Nino’s leg to hold him closely and steadily, while Nino holds onto his shoulders tightly, giggling hard into his neck.

Ohno grins at that and makes his way to their bedroom, leaving the oden to simmer in the kitchen.

Nino before dinner. _A wonderful end to this day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


	10. making him a marked man

“Ohno-san will be gone for a week.”

Nino slowly looks up from his phone, staring at Aiba blankly, and deciding to ignore all he said and focus back on his phone.

“Hey, Nino-chan, wait!” Aiba drops himself against Nino and Nino grunts when he starts nudging him. Nino pinches Aiba’s arm sharply, glaring at him, and at the way he’s grinning brightly.

“What do you want?” Nino raises a brow when Aiba leans in close, eyes brilliantly shining.

“Ohno-san will be gone―”

“―for a week. Yes, yes, I know.” Nino continues Aiba’s sentence when he repeats it and ignores the way Ohno chuckles from his other side. Aiba nods his head eagerly, as if that’s an answer and Nino sighs, “Please use words. I don’t understand what goes inside that mind of yours.”

“He’ll be gone for a―”

“Can you stop repeating that?” Nino interrupts and Aiba chuckles, smiling sheepishly.

“What will you do without him for a week?”

Ohno perks up at that, sitting up straight from where he’d been leaning aside, and seeming much awake than he’d been a moment ago, and repeats Aiba’s question, “What will you do?”

Nino stares between Aiba and Ohno, and hums brightly, as he chimes, “I’ll be happy and enjoy every single moment being away from him.”

Ohno frowns and drops his head atop Nino’s shoulder, pouting when Nino proceeds to ignore him.

“But he’ll be gone for―”

“Why do you keep on repeating that same sentence?” Nino interrupts, aware of Ohno’s persistent pouting, yet still electing to ignore him.

Aiba shakes his head, “What I’m trying to say is that you’ll be apart for a week.”

“That was the same thing, you just rephrased it.” Nino says, patting Ohno’s head because he’s never been good at ignoring Ohno for long. That, and Ohno has started poking his cheek persistently.

“And what are you going to do?”

Nino lets out a breath, “You’re giving me a headache.”

“I mean, what will you do if some woman starts flirting with him?”

Nino parts his mouth but he doesn’t get the chance to speak, with Ohno leaning forward to get a better look at Aiba when he says, “It depends, is she pretty?”

Nino doesn’t feel the slightest bit bad about the way Ohno yelps when he elbows him in his stomach.

Ohno grins brightly at Nino and Nino raises a brow, “ _Depends if she’s pretty_? And if she is? What? You’re going to come back with her?”

“That’ll be nice.” Ohno says, grin still persistent, and Nino knows Ohno’s only doing it to rile him up. Because he’s already smirking and Nino’s filed with an urge to whack him on his head.

“That would be nice.” Nino averts his gaze, focusing back on his phone, “Then, remind me when you come back to introduce you to my other boyfriend.”

“Can’t wait.” Ohno chimes brightly, pressing a quick kiss against Nino’s cheek, even when Nino groans, pushing him away.

Aiba hums at the entire exchange, while Sho has settled on cackling loudly, and Jun’s muttering how it’s too early for this nonsense.

* * *

“I won’t be sleeping in this bed for a week.”

Ohno hums, even when Nino pushes him to lie on his back, already shutting his eyes.

“Glad to know you’re only going to miss the bed.” Nino moves to be on top of him, straddling Ohno, and Ohno’s hand are instinctively on his hips, holding tightly, and fluttering his eyes open.

He’s got a loopy smile on display and Nino ignores it, resolving to instead run his thumb across the collar of Ohno’s t-shirt. _It’s wide enough._

“There isn’t anything else worth missing, is there?” Nino pinches Ohno’s cheek, before going back to his earlier task. He pulls on the collar slightly holding it downwards as he leans down and starts peppering kisses against all of the exposed skin.

Ohno only hums, his hold against Nino’s hips gentle, and Nino doesn’t have to look up to know the sort of expression he’s wearing. His eyes are definitely closed, a pleasant yet drowsy smile on display, and seeming moments away from sleep.

Nino presses one final soft kiss against his collarbone, before opting to biting sharply at that same spot.

Ohno’s breathing hitches for a second, but then he’s laughing lightly, and Nino takes that moment to lower one of his arms and pinching Ohno’s hip from where his shirt has slightly risen. He goes back to pressing soft kisses against his collarbone and biting down at another spot, before blowing softly at it, and presses his lips against it. He repeats it a few more times, aware of the way Ohno has gone back to humming softly, yet his hold against Nino’s hips tight and warm.

Nino leans back slightly, the corner of lips tugging up into a smirk, pleased at the way Ohno’s skin is blooming with his marks; red marks and spots starting to emerge scattered across his chest. He settles with what he’s done is sufficient, pressing one final lingering kiss against his collarbone, and leans back completely. He lets go of the collar of his shirt and Ohno flutters his eyes open. His eyes are gentle, brightly glimmering with overflowing affection, and lets go of Nino’s hip to cup the back of his neck gently, coaxing him to lean downwards completely again.

Nino parts his lips willingly for Ohno, allowing Ohno to have a full thorough taste, and taking his breath away. Ohno doesn’t let him lean back, instead keeping an arm tight around him to keep him in place, and rubs his thumb against Nino’s bottom lip as he murmurs in a tone that has Nino’s heart ready to burst, “ _Stingy._ ”

Ohno’s hold on Nino is firm and possessive, but Nino doesn’t mention it, just relishing in having this touch, and instead replies in a hushed tone matching to Ohno’s, “I’m just like that. I don’t share.”

“It’s fine. I don’t like to share my Kazu too.”

Ohno goes back to kissing Nino, running a hand through his hair, and pulling downwards to deepen the kiss. When they break apart, Nino mumbles while taking in a heavy breath, “You better remember _your Kazu_ , when that _pretty woman_ starts flirting with you―”

“Stop getting jealous over someone that doesn’t exist.”Ohno tightens his hold of Nino, “And no one compares to you.”

He doesn’t give Nino a moment to blink before swiftly switching their positions and then proceeding to steal Nino’s breath away.

* * *

Ohno’s wearing a shirt with a collar that hides his collarbone the next morning. Except, it’s still wide enough that when he leans down to pick the paper he dropped, it shows off his collarbone, and of the reddish and purplish marks standing out against his pale skin.

Aiba notices it, shrieking, and instantly whirling around to glance at Nino with a bright grin, “Leaving your marks to claim your possession while he’s away! Of course that’s what you’re going to do!”

Nino doesn’t feel the slightest bit bad about the way he stretches his leg out and Aiba trips over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


	11. the deliciousness of shared sleep

Ohno readjusts his hold of his bag, fishing out his keys from his pocket with a struggle, and finally manages to unlock the door open.

It hasn’t really dawned upon him how much he’s been missing home until he steps inside and he’s being engulfed by the familiar warmth of their home. It settles to him now how utterly drained he is after a week being away and he’s tempted to throw his bag and belongings right here by the genkan and then proceed to drop himself on the floor and sleep here.

Ohno manages to drag himself to the bedroom, sighing when he finally lets go of his bag, dropping it aside. His eyes falls on the bed and he lets out another long breath, heart craving to do nothing but to go to sleep, and he feels the exhaustion settling with how he’s fighting back to keep his eyes open, his body all lethargic, and his movements so sluggish as he drags himself to the bathroom, determined to shower before sleeping.

He takes a quick a shower and his hair’s still damp when he drops himself on the bed. He hums pleasantly at that, shutting his eyes momentarily, and enjoying the familiar comfort of the bed. But, it still feels odd.

Dropping himself in the middle of the bed, Ohno reaches for his phone from where he’d thrown it aside earlier by the end table, and picks it up, straightaway going to make a call and tapping Nino’s name.

It rings for a while and Ohno’s about to end the call, seeing as Nino’s definitely busy on set, and feels his heart sinking slight, before abruptly Nino picks up, “Oh-chan?”

Ohno smiles at that familiar voice, shutting his eyes, and relishing in the fact he’s finally home and he’ll be seeing Nino soon, even though he’s finding it to be difficult to be patient now that he’s heard Nino’s voice. _He kind of wants him here right now_.

“Hey, Nino. Why aren’t you here?” Ohno mumbles and he can practically hear the way Nino rolls his eyes, scoffing at the other end.

“I purposely chose to have work right now so I would get away from you.”

“You just had a week of being away from me.” Ohno moves around in bed and drops an arm in the empty side of the bed; of Nino’s side in the bed.

“A week isn’t enough.”

“But I’m back now and you have to deal with me again.”

Nino lets out a long breath, feigning annoyance, “Don’t remind me.”

Ohno chuckles, “So, when will I see you?”

He can hear Nino’s smile when he says, “We just wrapped things up. I should be back in less than an hour.”

Ohno only hums in response, smiling at the thought of finally seeing Nino, and heart feeling all feverish at the thought. He hides his face against his pillow and his grin widens when he inhales sharply, and he’s met with the familiar scent of Nino’s shampoo, mixed with faint traces of his own shampoo.

_Nino was sleeping in Ohno’s side of the bed while he’d been away._

Ohno scoots over in bed, dropping himself in Nino’s side, hiding his face this time against Nino’s pillow, inhaling sharply, and he can feel the last of his muscles relax. He lets out a long breath in content and Nino sighs in the other end, “Don’t fall asleep while talking to me.”

“I’m not sleepy.” Ohno stifles a yawn, not helping at all, and Nino scoffs.

“Right, not sleepy.” Nino pauses, “Why did you call anyway if you’re planning on sleeping?”

“I want something.” Ohno answer, eyes tightly shut, and just a few minutes away from dozing off. Hearing Nino’s voice isn’t really helping him stay awake.

“What?”

“I want to sleep. And Nino.”

“Annoying. And I told you I’m coming soon.” Nino huffs out a breath, but Ohno knows had he been here, he’d be biting his lips back from smiling, a small bashful yet grateful smile on display. But he still has to wait until he’ll have Nino in front of him and he’ll be able to hold him, and see that smile right in front of him.

“Oh-chan?”

Ohno stifles back another yawn, “Hmm?”

“Oh-chan?”

“…hmmm?”

“Are you seriously planning on sleeping while talking to me?”

“I won’t.”

Nino goes quiet and Ohno similarly remains quiet, focusing on Nino’s breaths at the other end, and he’s certain at this rate he’ll end up being lulled to sleep hearing Nino’s steady breaths.

There’s a finger poking his cheek and Ohno flutters his eyes open. He blinks his eyes several times and when he realizes this sight in front of him is not a dream, he smiles drowsily at Nino.

“You fell asleep while talking to me. Didn’t I tell you not to do that?” Nino says and goes back to poking his cheek. Ohno lifts his hand to wrap it around Nino’s hand and he’s aware now of the phone sandwiched between his ear and the pillow. He pushes it aside and Nino instantly picks it up, tossing it aside, and Ohno pulls on Nino’s arm this time, “And why are you sleeping on my side of the bed?”

“I couldn’t find my side of the bed.” Ohno mumbles, voice thick with sleep, and still tugging on Nino’s arm weakly.

“You make no sense. Literally nobody says that. Move. I just came back and I want to sleep too.” Nino says, pulling his arm back when Ohno pulls sharply on it this time.

Ohno sighs and smirks, shutting his eyes again, “Since you were sleeping on my side while I was away, maybe you can show me where it is― _ouch.”_

Ohno blinks his eyes open, lips pushed out in a frown as he rubs his arms, stinging slightly from where Nino had whacked it sharply. Nino’s sending him a glare when he speaks, “Move.”

“No.” Ohno shuts his eyes again, the corner of his lips tugging up, and he hears Nino huffing out a breath.

“You’re such a child.” Nino complains, his voice not carrying any form of resentment, and pushes Ohno back.

Ohno starts chuckling loudly and shoots his eyes open, staring at Nino when he lifts the covers and joins Ohno in bed. It happens so quickly, but Ohno’s suddenly reminded of his desire to hold Nino, and being overcome by it, he suddenly feels much more awake and instantly acts upon it, pushing Nino to lie on his back, and straddling him.

Nino stares at him quietly, not the slightest bit startled by Ohno’s sudden movements, and Ohno lets out a short breath.

 _Nino’s here_. _Nino’s close_ _again._

He cups Nino’s cheek with one hand, rubbing his thumb against his cheekbones, before lowering his hand, and tracing his jaw, and rubbing his thumb against the corner of his lips, all the while Nino’s intense gaze hasn’t drifted anywhere else, still solely fixed on Ohno.

Nino runs a hand through Ohno’s hair and when he smiles, it’s so tender and private, a smile Ohno never witnesses at any other time, and he loses it then. His heart’s all feverish when he connects their lips, a soft lingering kiss, followed by a quick peck. When they break apart, Ohno rubs his thumb against Nino’s bottom lip, heart warming up at the way the corners of Nino’s lips rise and then he presses just gently and Nino’s parting his mouth willingly for him when he kisses him this time. Nino wraps his arms around Ohno’s neck, keeping him close, and allowing him to deepen the kiss.

_They’ve both been craving this._

Ohno doesn’t lean back completely when they stop kissing, remaining close as he mumbles in a hushed tone, “I’m home.”

“Welcome back.”

Nino smiles and Ohno drops himself completely atop Nino, hiding his face against the crook of his neck, and inhaling sharply. Nino shivers slightly and then he’s patting Ohno’s back, “Get off me. You’re not sleeping like this.”

“No.”

Ohno doesn’t make a move to get off Nino and Nino lets out another long breath, “Honestly, you’re a child. Why do I deal with you?”

Nino pushes Ohno off him and Ohno’s laughing loudly, dropping himself beside Nino, and throwing a leg atop Nino’s legs while keeping an arm draped around Nino, “Because you love me.”

“I don’t.” Nino’s words contradict his actions with the way he scoots closer and Ohno hums, hiding his face against his pillow.

Ohno can’t stop himself from smirking, even though he knows it’ll just encourage Nino to whack him again, “I wonder why my pillow smells a lot like you?”

“You’re imaging things.” Nino’s reply comes in an instant and Ohno hums.

“Maybe. I was just thinking that _maybe_ you missed me and slept on my side on purpose. But, you’re saying you didn’t, _right_?”

Ohno’s still smirking and Nino rolls his eyes, “I’m throwing you off this bed.”

“So you can sleep on my side again?―”

“If you don’t stop―”

“But you don’t have to, I’m here now― _ouch, ouch_.” Ohno rubs his arms, frowning at Nino, “Not cute.”

“You’re annoying.”

Ohno grins, pulling Nino closer, and rests his forehead against his, inhaling sharply, and murmurs quietly, “I missed this so much.”

“You didn’t sleep the entire time you were away?” Nino asks with a chuckle and Ohno smiles.

“I didn’t sleep with you beside me. It kind of messes up everything.” Nino bites his lips, ducking his head downwards, and Ohno’s heart does a little flip at that.

“You’re back home now, so we can sleep like usual now.”

Nino’s hand are resting against his back, and with the way he’s drawing smoothing circles with his thumb against his back, Nino can’t help but feel completely at ease. He presses against Nino’s back in return and presses a soft kiss against his lips, before shutting his eyes.

“Goodnight, Oh-chan.”

Nino murmurs in the quiet room and Ohno smiles.

“Goodnight, Nino.”

Ohno holds Nino tightly and it doesn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep, tangled up with each other and just right; just like the way it needs to be beside each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


	12. being together in your own comfort zone

Dipping the brush in the yellow paint, Ohno lifts it and brushes it against the canvas. He holds the brush back, examining the color, and puts it back down.

_It needs to be lighter._

Ohno picks up the white paint, squeezing out just enough by the yellow paint on his palette, and proceeds to mix the colors. He dips the brush in the lighter shade of yellow, brushing it against the canvas again, and this time smiles, satisfied with the color. Ohno places the lid back on the white paint and takes a quick glance aside. Nino’s sprawled over the sofa nearby, completely absorbed by the DS in his hand, and unaware of Ohno’s gaze stuck upon him.

Ohno smiles at that.

He remembers when they first moved in and decided to keep this room for Ohno’s art. Ohno had asked Nino if he was certain he didn’t need a room for himself and Nino only responded with how his hobbies don’t make a mess as Ohno’s hobbies do. Even then, Ohno felt a bit uneasy at that, how this small room would be only his. Because even before they moved in together, Nino would come over and stay with him while he painted or was experimenting with clay. He wouldn’t utter a word, absorbed by his gaming, and yet his presence alone would be enough for Ohno. And this room being all his, didn’t feel right. While it was a smart move to keep a separate room whenever he practiced his hobby and not make a mess in the other rooms, he didn’t really like the idea of getting this privacy he never asked for. If privacy was what he needed, he wouldn’t have invited and allowed Nino all those times before.

It was only a month after they had moved in and cleared all of their boxes, slowly settling in, that Ohno got to use that room properly for the first time. It felt weird when he started painting, nothing to do with how he hadn’t painted in a while, but more for the lack of a very familiar humming and the constant smashing of fingers against buttons. But that feeling didn’t last long with how Nino walked in shortly later, dropping himself on the sofa without uttering a word, and focused on the game in his hand.

Nino claimed that sofa as his spot and even now after many years together, that hasn’t changed.

Ohno sighs and focuses back on the canvas, before picking his brush and going back to painting.

Ohno goes with the flow, moving the brush with whatever he deems to be right, moving it around the canvas. The neat and messy strokes of the brush are all scattered around and Ohno isn’t entirely sure where he’s going with this, but he’s just started and there is still so much left.

He doesn’t know how long he remains like that, adding additional strokes and continuing with his painting, but when he puts his brush down, he feels satisfied with his work so far. He stretches his arms above his head, sighing slightly, and lowers his arms and glances aside towards Nino’s direction again.

Nino’s still on the sofa, DS clutched tightly in his hand, but he’s all curled up on himself now, and Ohno chuckles slightly.

“You’re back’s going to hurt if you remain like that for too long.” Ohno picks up his brush, dipping it in the water, washing his brush. He pulls his brush out and glances back at Nino when he’s met with no answer, “Nino?”

Nino remains quiet, still solely focused on his game, and Ohno shakes his head as he drags the brush against the sides of the palette, watching the excess water fall from it, before wiping it slightly, trying to dry it up.

“Nino?” Ohno calls again and he sighs when he turns around completely and Nino still hasn’t acknowledged him, “Nino?”

Silence lingers and Ohno lets out a long breath, before taking his other brush, still covered with red paint, and deems it’s enough for the job. He flings the brush, watching the red paint splatter across Nino’s arm, and Nino yelps. Nino pauses his game, lowering the DS, and tsks at the red paint splattered across his arm, and gazes back Ohno with an unamused frown.

_He finally got his attention._

Ohno grins, “Sit up straight. Your back is going to hurt if you remain like that.”

“And was there no other better way to tell me?” Nino grumbles and yet he’s sitting up straight, complying Ohno’s words.

“I tried calling you but you kept on ignoring me. You like that game more than you like me.” Ohno explains and watches Nino as he keeps the DS aside and stands up. He stretches his arms above his head and Ohno’s eyes instantly falls on the exposed patch of skin of his hips from where his shirt has risen. He lets out a short breath and stands by Ohno’s side, rubbing his arm against Ohno’s shirt and wiping the paint against Ohno’s shirt. Ohno doesn’t mind, it’s only adding to the splashes of paint that got scattered on him, and it’s why he kept this worn-out t-shirt for painting only.

Nino moves his arm away and scrunches up his nose at his arm, blotches of red striking against his pale skin, “I need to wash my arm.”

Ohno chuckles and it has Nino rolling his eyes at him and stepping out of the room, “I love you too, Nino!”

Nino only groans loudly in response. Ohno grins and picks up his brush again, dipping it again in another color, and bringing it back against the canvas. He remains like that for a while until he hears Nino’s distinct footsteps. A smile instantly makes its way across his face when the strong scent of freshly made coffee fills up the room and drops his brush aside when Nino’s by his side, handing him his mug wordlessly. He accepts the mug, washed over by warmth when he closes his fingers around it, and takes a quick sip, humming in appreciation.

Nino has already gotten back in his earlier spot, although this time with his legs pushed up, his knees against his chest, and shuts off his DS to grab his phone instead.

Ohno alternates between painting and drinking his coffee―and accidently twice nearly dropping his brush in the mug. Eventually, his mug is empty and he’s focused solely on painting. Except after several minutes, it dawns upon him that it’s far too quiet in the room, no sounds of buttons being slammed, or the sounds of whatever game Nino had been absorbed by.

When Ohno averts his gaze, he finds Nino lying back on the sofa again and hands empty, not holding his DS or phone, and his eyes glued on Ohno. They remain like that for several moments, staring at each other blankly, until Ohno breaks the silence, “What are you doing?”

“Staring.”

“Okay.” Ohno pauses and he can’t stop the way the corner of his lips perk up, chuckling slightly when Nino grins back, “Are you seriously just going to stay there staring?”

“Yup. I’m nearly done with the game anyway, I’ll leave it for another day.”

Ohno shakes his head, grinning amusedly at Nino, “Fine, stare all you want.”

“I will. I’m awaiting the moment you make a weird face.”

Ohno chuckles and picks up his brush again. And it should be weird and odd, having someone staring at him so intently while painting. If it were anyone else, he’d end up being self-conscious about it, evaluating and going over every single thought that crosses his mind regarding his painting, and he’ll end up unable to paint freely as he wished. But, this is Nino and he’s always been an exception.

Ohno keeps his attention focused on his painting again and only glances back at Nino when he spots him shuffling slightly from the corner of his eyes, and finds him pulling on the light blanket he’d tossed aside atop the sofa. He pulls on the blanket until he covers himself with it and then he’s looking back at Ohno, grinning when he finds Ohno’s gaze had been on him, “Continue painting. I’m still staring.”

Ohno sighs, smiling when he turns his attention back on his painting.

It happens after a while when he’s leaning backwards, examining the painting, and he’s aware of the way he’s got his brows furrowed, tilting his head slightly, and lips pressed together.

He’s probably making a weird face and Nino has definitely noticed it.

He turns aside, ready to hear Nino’s remarks and hear him chuckling loudly, except he freezes, eyes widening at the sight; Nino’s all curled up underneath the blanket, eyes tightly shut, and deep asleep. Ohno knows had he not been that absorbed by his painting, he would have been instantly been able to tell Nino’s asleep with his steady breaths.

And Ohno can’t stop himself from admiring him. Because the bags underneath his eyes are visible, yet he still looks at ease right now, calm and undisturbed. And his hair’s a mess, but it’s only giving him more of that homey feeling.

His eyes flicker back on his painting.

_This is why he can paint freely when Nino’s around; this is why he can do anything freely around Nino._

Because with Nino, he barely speaks to him and he’s never asking for advice or asking Nino to give his opinion regarding his paintings. And it’s the same with Nino with how he freely claimed his spot on the sofa to spend the entire time busy with his games, not once uttering a word.

_They just need each other’s presence to get into their own comfort zone._

Ohno drops his brushes in the container, putting his palette and paint aside, and finally getting up.

He kneels down when he stops by Nino’s side, being face to face with Nino deep asleep, and letting out a quiet sigh as he continues admiring him. Eventually, he rubs Nino’s arm gently the same moment he leans forward, pressing his lips against Nino’s cheek.

Nino’s eyes flutter open, blinking his eyes drowsily, and lifts his hand from where it’d been hidden underneath the blanket to rub his eyes, “How long have I been asleep?”

“Not much.” Ohno answers instantly, grabbing Nino’s other hand, and helping him sit up.

Nino stifles a yawn and he rubs his eyes again, but Ohno cups his cheek, making him look back at him, and Nino whines but he’s welcoming Ohno as he pulls him closer and connects their lips. He pecks Nino’s lips and smiles, “Let’s go to sleep.”

Nino hums, wrapping his arms around Ohno’s neck, and pulling him closer again. And Ohno complies, kissing Nino again, and relishing in this comfort that kissing Nino brings. When they lean back, Nino drops his head atop Ohno’s shoulder, and Ohno holds him close like that.

It’s calm and comforting holding him like this, matching the entire evening they spent together bathed in this comfort, and the way Nino hums quietly, only confirms his earlier thoughts.

_Nino’s truly his comfort zone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://gentlyours.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ohnobluee)


End file.
